Cómo conquistar un hada
by kitsune96
Summary: Cana le había dado ese libro a Romeo para que conquistara a Wendy...aunque este no va a ser el único que lo use Natsux Lucy, Gajeel X Levy, MiraxLaxus, LissanaxSting, Rougue X yukino, Elfman X Evergreen, Romeox Wendy, Erza x jerall, Gray x juvia
1. Chapter 1

Romeo cerró tras de sí la puerta de su habitación y sacó, con algo de vergüenza, el libro que tenía bajo el colchón

_Como conquistar un hada_

_Por Cana Alberona_

La llamada "alcohólica" se lo había dado hacía un mes para su cumpleaños número 14 y, tras pensarlo por un tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que, si quería tener algún avance con la joven dragon slayer, iba a necesitarlo.

El _cuándo _Wendy había empezado a gustarle era un misterio¸ pero se había dicho a si mismo que valía la pena intentar algo...

Pero claro, su conocimiento en mujeres era _tan nulo como la heterosexualidad de Fried _y, viendo que ni siquiera Natsu tenía algo con alguna chica, consideró buena idea consultar a dicho texto

Al fin y al cabo, Cana también era una mujer, ¿no significaba eso sabía cómo acercarse a una en ese aspecto?

_Prologo:_

_¡Enhorabuena! si estás aquí es porque una de nuestras queridas hadas se ah robado tu corazón y tú, por supuesto, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados, no vaya ser que te la quiten, ¿eh?_

_Sigue mis consejos al pie de la letra y te aseguro que, al menos, serás una de sus opciones, no te garantizo que funcione, ¡pero solo depende de ti comprender y conquistar el corazón de una doncella! (porque todas aquí son más vírgenes que el aceite de oliva)_

_Algunas cosas que te conviene saber de nuestras queridas hadas antes de empezar:_

_- Lucy: Nuestra maga estelar es un buen partido, es bonita, agradable, se preocupa mucho por sus amigos y puede pasar horas charlando contigo si le agradas. Pero __**mucho ojo **__que si la haces enojar tendrás problemas, ella es alguien que cuida mucho de sus amigos, pero no perdona las traiciones, así que, si irás a por ella, vas a tener que hacer lo posible por no ser irritante o, al menos, hacer que los momentos que pasa contigo lo compensen. Ah, casi lo olvido: también tienes que tener cuidado con sus espíritus estelares, que todos la quieren mucho y si te atreves a hacerle daño a su querida portadora te ganarás un viaje solo de ida al mundo de los espíritus estelares y no precisamente para hacerte una fiesta._

_-Levy: es adorable, sincera, amable y sabe perdonar. También es muy cuidadosa con la gente que quiere y tiene un carácter alegre. Ella es el tipo de chica que se vuelve muy comunicativa cuando comparte gustos contigo, así que ponte a averiguar (o al menos descubre de que hablarle). Pero ojo, que si te pones como un tapete vas a terminar junto a Jet y Droy en la friendzone._

_-Erza: Si has puesto tus ojos en la poderosa Titania déjame decirte que vas a tener que tener huevos, paciencia, una voluntad de hierro y a Wendy cerca para que cure tus heridas. Erza es lo que podría llamarse una "tsundere peligrosa" y como tal tienes que saber cómo proceder con ella, pero si logras romper su armadura y que deje su timidez de lado tendrás una leal y adorable compañera._

_-Wendy: y hablando de Wendy, nuestra joven dragon slayer tiene un carácter tierno y amable (las chicas patosas son tan moe), pero no te dejes engañar, que también puede ser obstinada y se enoja cuando la subestiman. Tu trabajo más difícil será que tenga un trato especial contigo, porque ella tiende a ser amable con todo el mundo(eso y evitar que Erza te raje la yugular mientras Carla baila alrededor de tus restos por tratar de "corromper a su niñita")._

_-Juvia: salvo que seas Gray (y si lo eres decláratele __**ya **__maldito tsundere cabrón) no creo que tengas una oportunidad con nuestra amable y __**excesivamente **__cariñosa maga de agua, lo siento._

_-Evergreen: si pensaste que con Erza las cosas podrías ser difíciles, la reina de mirada de piedra es cien veces peor, no solo por su complejo de tsundere sino también porque, igual que Scarlet, tiene algunos problemas con el sadomasoquismo (y tu, mi querido lector, no te enteraste de esto por mi) así que sus maneras de mostrarte cariño van a ser un poco...especiales._

_-Lissana: Oh, y si tu creías que Wendy estaba sobreprotegida imagínate lo que es tener a Mirajane como cuñada. Pero dejando eso de lado, Lissana siempre será amable contigo...pero no te ilusiones, que puede ser mera cortesía, pero si te molesta, tendrás, al menos, parte de la batalla ganada (por cierto, no te preocupes si Natsu sale mencionado en alguna charla, ella lo ve igual que a un hermano así que si te habla de él, será para contarte cosas de su infancia, incluso, puede que lo mencione junto a Mira y Elfman)._

_-Mirajane: nuestra camarera de apariencia angelical pero con el alma de un demonio es peor que Evergreen y Erza combinadas, ella sabe lo que hace y si descubre que tienes interés en ella puede que o te ganes su corazón o te meterá en el saco de sus tantos admiradores (y nunca he conocido a alguien que quede en el primero)._

—Cana se tomó esto muy en serio— pensó

¿Cuántas de las chicas estarían de acuerdo con su descripción?

Bueno, leyó la que le interesaba. Nada que no supiera, en todo caso, pero era bueno tener en cuenta ese asunto: tendría que tener cuidado con que Wendy lo viera solo como un amigo

Pasó a la siguiente página

_Por cierto, __**NO PASES DE PÁGINA HASTA QUE HALLAS TERMINADO UN PASO, **__sino, cosas malas pueden pasar, como que la pierdas, por ejemplo._

Muy bien

_**Paso I: ve a una misión con ella**_

_No, no estoy borracha (bueno, quizás un poco) pero créeme que puede ser productivo: te servirá para que pasen tiempo juntos, aprovecha de mostrarle que pueden trabajar en equipo. También aprovecha de llevarla a algún lugar que le guste._

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos

No estaba seguro de qué tipo de lugar frecuentaría la dragon slayer, pero consideraba la posibilidad de tomar una misión donde fuera a alguna zona cerca de las montañas. La vista que se podía tener desde allí era impresionante...¿sería eso suficiente?

Consideró que sí, o , al menos, podía ser un ambiente ligeramente sugestivo. Sonrió, satisfecho con su plan.

Solo esperaba poder llevarlo a cabo...

Sin embargo, un par de horas después de que se acostara, alguien se coló en su cuarto y sacó el texto. Lo dejó en su sitio luego de obtener la información que necesitaba...

Lo pondría en práctica al día siguiente...

* * *

Aqui presentandome con una nueva historia con multiparejas. Iré actualizando más o menos una vez a la semana (como mucho cada dos)

Por favor dejen comentarios en lugar de simplemente agregarlo a favoritos, se los agradecería mucho


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo no encontró ninguna misión siquiera parecida a lo que había estado buscando, pero si algo mejor: una entrega a un pequeño pueblo cercano donde se estaba celebrando un festival. El pago era bastante decente, así que tendrían dinero para darse una vuelta por el lugar.

Ahora...

El problema no solo era pedírselo, sino también buscar la manera de que Carla no los siguiera...

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, era demasiado ambicioso creer que la exceed no los acompañaría, así que mejor pensaba en una manera de acercase a la dragon slayer con suficiente sutileza como para no alertar a la gata.

Lo malo era que si esta pensaba que todo chico que se acercaba a Wendy quería violarla sería una tarea o endemoniadamente difícil o sencillamente imposible. Pero en fin...

—oye, Wendy... — se acercó a ella tratando de no parecer nervioso

_Si las mujeres de por sí ya huelen el miedo imagínate una con olfato de dragón _

—dime— recibió una amable sonrisa acompañada de la respuesta

—¿quieres ir de misión conmigo? — Romeo se sintió un poco bastardo aprovechándose de la amabilidad de la chica, pues sabía que esta no le diría que no, no solo por su (mal habito) de decir que "si" a cualquier favor que se pidiese sino porque, si su memoria no fallaba, alguna vez la chica le había prometido que irían a una juntos (¿se acordaría de eso?).

Fuera cual fuera la situación, la respuesta fue un "si. Nos vemos en la estación de tren en una hora" Hasta el momento, las cosas iban bien.

Sin embargo, Romeo no era el único que miraba el tablero de misiones en busca de algo que hacer con una chica, pues la persona que había ojeado también el libro la noche anterior, mejor conocido como Gajeel, también pensaba en qué tipo de trabajo escoger

—asesinar un monstruo peligroso que vive en una cueva...perfecto— la sacó sin tener mucha consideración en si era o no lo más adecuado. Se acercó con paso firme a la chica que estaba leyendo cerca de la barra

—enana, tú te vienes conmigo— declaró

—¿?— Levy apenas si había entendido un tercio de lo dicho por el dragon slayer de tan concentrada que estaba. Dio un grito al sentirse alzada

—¡oye, bájame! — por supuesto, su queja fue evadida como si se tratase de herpes genital.

Volviendo con los criajos de esta historia, lo cierto fue que el viaje en tren estuvo realmente bien: hablaron bastante y el chico tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar algunas historias acerca del pasado de la Marvell: sus días en su anterior gremio, cómo se conocieron ella y la exceed y la misión que la llevó a Fairy Tail. Por su parte, el muchacho compartió algunas anécdotas de antes que ella se uniera y respecto a su situación familiar.

Carla no parecía sospechar nada por el momento, o al menos no lo veía como una posible amenaza.

El hombre a quien debían entregar el paquete se sorprendió al ver la juventud de ambos, pero aclaró que, mientras este estuviera bien, no tenía problemas en pagarles lo acordado.

Entonces, ahora...

—¿quieres ir al festival? — por un instante se preguntó si no había pensado en voz alta, pero la realidad era que la interrogante había salido de la boca de Wendy

Genial

—claro, será divertido— aceptó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Por su parte, Gajeel hacía lo posible por separar a Levy de un árbol

—no voy a entrar allí... — se quejó esta antes de que el pelinegro lograra sacarla

—no entiendo qué te pasa—

—bueno... —

_Fairy Hills, hace diez años..._

_Levy, Droy, Jet, Natsu y Lissana estaban jugando a las escondidas, le tocaba contar al joven dragon slayer_

—_supongo que aquí está bien_— _pensó la chica metiéndose dentro de un barril vaciado hacía solo unos minutos. Macao se acercó_

—_tengo que sellar esto_— _y le puso la tapa. La chiquilla la empujó con todas sus fuerzas, sin resultado._

—pasé cinco horas metida allí. No me gustan los lugares estrechos y oscuros—

—¿tienes...claustrofobia? — ella asintió. El pelinegro levantó ambas cejas

—¡Gajeel! — la chica pataleaba para soltarse

—ya cállate, no voy a dejar que te pase nada, así que deja de gritar— la maga se sonrojó ligeramente

—bueno... — se relajó un poco —si tu lo dices supongo que tengo que creerte— murmuró con suavidad.

Romeo sintió el sabor del algodón de azúcar invadir su boca. Esa cosa era adictiva, es decir, era tan dulce que te secaba la garganta, pero no podías dejar de comerla

—¿a dónde quieres ir ahora? — preguntó. La peliazul lo pensó por un momento

—¿qué te parece la casa del terror? — propuso con una sonrisa

_No parecía que a ella le gustaban esas cosas_

Dentro, el lugar era extremadamente oscuro...pero más que eso, de casa del terror no tenía mucho

—diablos... — murmuró Wendy con molestia cuando una araña de plástico (bastante barato, por cierto) le cayó en la cara. Miedo no le había dado, pero una de las patas le cayó en la boca

—¿estás bien? — preguntó el muchacho. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al sentir una penetrante mirada sobre él, se dio la vuelta: desde la oscuridad, Erza lo miraba con cara de "quédate solo y juro que te mato"

El chico huyó despavorido del lugar, cuando la Marvell le preguntó qué le había ocurrido, solo recibió como respuesta un "eh visto al demonio a los ojos".

* * *

Por su parte, Levy estaba hecha bolita después de que una criatura semejante al monstruo de las películas de "Alíen, el último pasajero" casi lo hiciera pedazos, lo bueno fue que Gajeel cumplió su promesa de no permitir que nada le pasara

—¿nos vamos? — interrogó el dragon slayer. Ella asintió en silencio mientras sentía que las paredes de la gruta se cerraban a su alrededor

Si alguna vez en su vida había deseado estar en su casa, ese era el momento.

* * *

Ya de vuelta en la soledad de su cuarto, Romeo volvió a tomar el libro, obviando el incidente de Erza, las cosas había salido bien. Incluso la misma chica había dicho que lo había disfrutado

_Consejo número 1: Sácate partido_

_Las mujeres hacemos maravillas con nuestro aspecto cuando nos damos la lata de arreglarnos, tu evidentemente no eres una mujer (salvo que seas Chelia leyendo este libro, y si lo eres, yo sabía que eras torti maldita mocosa), pero también tienes pelo, piel y usas ropa, así que aquí te daré algunos consejos para que le saques mayor provecho a tu apariencia:_

_-BAÑATE HIJO DE PUTA: no lo digo de coña, nada da más asco que un sujeto que apenas si se saca las lagañas en la mañana._

_-lávate el pelo, maldito bastardo: repito, no eres una tía, pero al menos date la molestia de estar limpio_

_-PEINATE (¡¿entendiste Gajeel?! ¡¿y tu maldita salamandra?!)_

_Y por último, pero no menos importante: __**por favor, haz lo posible por no ser repugnante.**_

Bueno, él siempre estaba limpio, no arreglado ni nada parecido, pero si limpio. Así que al parecer era suficiente

_**Paso II: el contacto físico**_

_Si estás aquí es porque ya fueron a una misión juntos y eso quiere decir que, al menos, sabe que existes (yupi) pero no cantes victoria, que todavía necesitas que te vera como __**alguien**_**...**_y este consejo va enfocado a eso._

_Aquí viene algo importante, y eso es el contacto físico, pero para tu tren que si estás pensando en abrazos o algo así quítalo de tu mente. Lo que vamos a hacer es contacto sutil, __**muy sutil, **__nada que pase los dos segundos de roce._

_En serio, esto es también para que se quede con ganas de ti (las mujeres odiamos eso) así que pasaras esto cuando sea ella la que busque tocarte. Aquí algunos consejos:_

_- cuando le entregues algo, rózale la punta de los dedos_

_- si caminan uno al lado del otro rózale, __**sutilmente**__, el dorso de la mano_

_- tócale el cabello con la excusa de arreglarle un mechón suelto_

_- si está comiendo quítale un inexistente trozo de algo del rostro_

—Esto no parece tan complicado— pensó. Aunque, ciertamente, hacerlo con Carla o Erza cerca podía tener serias consecuencias...

En fin, eso sería para otro día.

Otra persona se coló por la ventana cuando el chiquillo estaba durmiendo, solo que este, a diferencia de Gajeel, se tomó la molestia de sacarle una copia...

* * *

chan chan, al parecer el libro de Cana se está volviendo popular XD

confieso que me costo un poco poner pinceladas de GaLe en esta cosa, pero espero que haya salido bien

el siguiente tendra...sore wa himitsu desu

como siempre, les pido que dejen sus comentarios en lugar de simplemente agregarlo a favoritos, tambien acepto sugerencias e ideas de algo que quieran ver

Nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿qué lees? — preguntó al ver a la chica con un libro en la mano, la peliazul se lo tendió, cuando lo tomó, Romeo aprovechó la ocasión para tocar, con suavidad, la punta de sus dedos. Llevaba tres días haciendo gestos como esos, al principio no tuvo resultados de ningún tipo, pero una vez estos se volvieron más constantes, ella parecía percibirlos, probablemente preguntándose si eran o no accidentales

Pero fuera como fuera, ella los estaba notando

A Lucy se le cayó el libro de la mano al sentir la punta de un dedo picar su espalda de manera sorpresiva. Emitió un ruido semejante a un gruñido y, con cabreo, se volteó

— ¿necesitas algo? — le preguntó a Natsu

Hacía dos días que el dragon slayer había comenzado con eso: en cualquier momento, de la nada, recibía un piquete en la cara, la espalda o cualquier otra zona de su cuerpo, pero cada vez que preguntaba el resultado era el mismo

—no, nada— ese. Dio un suspiro, recogió su novela para recibir, nuevamente, un piquete, esta vez, en la mejilla

Era un simple roce, pero _joder, _era muy molesto y, debido a la fuerza del chico, si lo hacía demasiadas veces en el mismo lugar, llegaba a ser un poco doloroso

—Natsu, en serio, ¿te ocurre algo? — preguntó ya fastidiada

—No— hijo de su...

Antes de que la rubia comenzara a quitarle improperios (de esos que uno ni sabía que existían) cuando Macarov alzó la voz por sobre el bullicio general

—Debido al festival Fairy Tail los de Sabertooth van a venir mañana y se quedarán por varios días, así que trátenlos bien—

Cierto, sería en cinco días

La Heartfilia sonrió ante la perspectiva de ver nuevamente a Yukino, ¿cómo estaría la...?

Otro piquete en el brazo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hijo de su madre.

Por su parte, Romeo iba saliendo del gremio cuando chocó con alguien considerablemente más alto, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara: se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Laxus. El dragon slayer de trueno lo miró por un momento y, tomándolo de un brazo, se lo llevó pitando del lugar.

Por un instante el chico empezó a preguntarse si había un motivo por el que quisiera matarlo. Llegó a la conclusión de que no y eso, en lugar de aclarar algo, lo confundió más

¿Qué podía querer dé...?

—El libro—

— ¿eh? —

—_ese _libro, ¿todavía lo tienes? —

No puede ser

— ¿el libro qué...? —

—Si— dijo rápidamente

Un hombre adulto pidiéndole a un crío un libro escrito por una mujer alcohólica para conquistar a una de sus compañeras de gremio. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro ser humano muy probablemente se habría reído, pero era Laxus, así que lo mejor era mantenerse completamente serio

Si se reía iban a freírlo

—está bajo mi cama, puedes sacarlo y dejarlo allí más tarde— dijo tratando de verse lo más serio posible

—te debo una, mocoso— y se fue, probablemente a buscar el preciado objeto

_De todas las cosas raras que han ocurrido en Fairy Tail, esta es, sin duda, una de las más curiosas._

* * *

Lucy estaba tratando de terminar una escena. Gruñó y arrugó la hoja, tirándola al cesto de la basura, maldición, las peleas le costaban, siempre le daba la impresión de que nunca quedaban del todo como ella las imaginaba...

Era algo frustrante

Sacó otro pedazo de papel y cerró los ojos, imaginando nuevamente a los dos espadachines chocando armas mientras, a su alrededor, los hechiceros se atacaban a diestra y siniestra...

Muy bien

Todavía no colocó la pluma sobre el papel cuando un dedo le picó la mejilla

Una venita se hinchó en su sien

—Natsu... — murmuró mientras un aura negra se formaba a su alrededor — ¿necesitas algo? —

—No— inhaló y exhaló, molesta. Maldición

Al carajo, concéntrate

Iba a volver a su escrito cuando...

Agarró la mano de Natsu justo antes de que este le picara la mejilla otra vez

—por favor, ¿puedes parar? — le preguntó en tono firme mientras seguía sosteniendo la callosa mano del dragon slayer

_Pasas al siguiente nivel cuando sea ella la que busque contacto contigo_

El muchacho sonrió de manera extraña y, despidiéndose, se fue dando un salto por la ventana

—A veces realmente no lo entiendo... — pensó mientras daba un suspiro.

* * *

Romeo intentó calmarse cuando escuchó la voz de Wendy

—Oye, Romeo— ella se acercó con una amplia sonrisa

—dime—

—Mira-san me pidió que comprara algunas cosas para el festival... ¿te gustaría acompañarme? —

—Claro— apenas empezaron a caminar, el chico tenía la intención de volver a tocar el dorso de su mano, pero antes de hacerlo sintió una presión bastante más grande

Wendy acababa de tomarle la mano

—Oye... — ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, como diciendo "cállate y camina. Solo cállate y camina". Sonrió

No tenía nada de malo.

* * *

Por su parte, Laxus estaba tirado en el sofá leyendo el mentado libro. Se negaba por completo a hacer algo tan humillante como pedirle a Mirajane que fueran a una misión juntos o una estupidez de criajos como "roces sutiles"

Aunque tal vez consideraría lo de mejorar su higiene personal

_Consejo número 2: Obsérvala_

_Has lo posible por no parecer un acosador sexual, pero si es necesario que te fijes en ella: sus hábitos, qué le gusta, qué no, su vestimenta, peinados comunes, colores de ropa, etc._

_E insisto: __**trata de que no te descubra mirándola **_

_Puede que se asuste o te convertirá en objeto de bulling, así que ya sabes._

— ¿qué tiene que ver esto? —

_**Paso III: cumplidos o piropos**_

_Las mujeres somos seres muy apegados a nuestra imagen femenina, no hay peor insulto para una chica que le digan que "parece un chico". Y aquí es donde tú te aprovechas del egocentrismo que nos caracteriza, ¿cómo? alimentando su autoestima._

_Para esto tienes que observarla, porque no puedes lanzar un cumplido de la nada, tiene que haber un motivo y para eso tienes que esperar el momento adecuado_

_¿Cuando es el momento adecuado? cuando notes un cambio, uno lo bastante significativo como para marcar una pequeña diferencia, por ejemplo: Wendy se peina casi siempre con dos coletas, pero si la ves con el cabello suelto puedes decirle que así se le mejor._

_Pasas al siguiente nivel cuando ella reaccione ante ese cumplido, puede hacer haciéndote uno de vuelta o dándote las gracias con un sonrojo en su cara. Qué sé yo._

_Que decirle:_

_-esa ropa se te ve bien_

_-algo respecto a su cabello _

_-si la situación lo amerita, destaca algún rasgo de su personalidad que te sea atractivo_

_Qué NO decirle:_

_Nunca, nunca, nunca, jamás, NO LE HAGAS ALGÚN CUMPLIDO DE INDOLE SEXUAL. Lo único que conseguirás será un ojo morado o dientes rotos y que, además, se enoje contigo (y tú no quieres ver a una mujer del tipo de Erza o Mira enojada, ¿verdad?). Las mujeres reaccionamos naturalmente a ese tipo de cosas (sobretodo _

_chicas como Levy o Lucy van a reaccionar como el prota de harem promedio -es decir, protegiendo su virginidad a garras y colmillos si se sienten amenazadas-)_

* * *

Bueno damas y caballeros (y si hay alguien que no se decide, tu tambien) heme aqui reportando con otro capi de esta cosa. Por cierto, estoy teniendo problemas con el nuevo capitulo de "niñeras" asi que tardare un poco más en subirlo, mientra tanto, disfruten este.

Como siempre, dejen sus comentarios en lugar de agregarlo a favoritos o algo semejante, se los agradecere mucho


	4. Chapter 4

Después de los juegos mágicos Sabertooth se había convertido en un gremio bastante amigo de Fairy Tail, por ende, cuando estos llegaron, las hadas los recibieron como mejor sabían: con una fiesta.

Sting estaba sentado sobre una mesa, conversando con Natsu cuando Lissana se acercó preguntando si querían algo, al parecer estaba ayudando a Mira a atender a todos

—ah, hola— lo saludó esta con una sonrisa —ah pasado un tiempo, ¿no? —

Ella y el maestro de Sabertooth habían ido juntos a una misión hacía un tiempo y, al menos a la peliblanca, el rubio le había caído bien

Él quedó prendado de ella y había estado esperando (con no mucha paciencia que se diga) el momento del festival para poder pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Ahora bien...cómo iba a hacerlo estaba muy por sobre su entendimiento

El festival sería en cuatro días y duraría una semana, tenía ese tiempo

Cuando la chica se alejó, Sting notó la picaresca mirada de Natsu sobre él

— ¿te gusssssta, verdad? — preguntó imitando a Happy únicamente con el fin de molestarlo. El rubio se sonrojó

—para... —

—te ayudaré—

— ¿eh? — Natsu miró para todos lados

—tener a Mira como cuñada ya es suficiente, así que voy a ayudarte. O mejor dicho, voy a darte un instrumento legendario que te ayudará—

_Él exageraba mucho_

— ¿instrumento legendario? — interrogó maravillado

—Sí, tiene información vital— él sonrió

— ¿en serio lo harías? —

—te lo daré después, pero por el momento solo puedo darte uno—

—te escucho... —

Romeo se aseguró de tener, al menos, un tenue olor a la colonia que se había puesto, Wendy tenía un olfato sensible, así que no tenía que ponerse demasiado o la hostigaría. Listo

— ¿te ayudo? — preguntó al verla con varias bandejas. Si Mira estaba ocupada seguramente ella se habría ofrecido a ayudarla

—muchas gracias, realmente hay muchas personas aquí hoy— comentó la de coletas pasándole algunas de las bandejas. Rosándole la punta de los dedos de la misma manera en la que Romeo había hecho hacía unos días

_Felicidades, estás obteniendo una reacción_

—si, aunque aquí siempre es muy animado... — comentó, aprovechando que la Marvell se dejó de mirarlo para ordenar lo que tenía en los brazos. No tenía puesto nada en especial, simplemente el mismo conjunto de falda negra y blusa roja, con el lazo azul sobre el pecho y las medias largas...

Se le veía bien, pero no era ningún ca...

— ¿ocurre algo? — preguntó esta ligeramente confundida

_Oh, mierda_

— ¿por qué lo dices? — ella se miró

— ¿tengo alguna mancha o algo? estabas mirándome—

_Inventa algo y rápido..._

—es solo que, me da la sensación de que tienes el lazo suelto... —

— ¿tu crees? —

—Espera, yo te lo arreglo... — dejó las bandejas sobre la barra y se disponía a arreglar lo que no necesitaba ser arreglado (como los nuevos diseños de youtube) cuando algo pasó a la velocidad de la luz y chocó contra él

—lo siento, me caí— dijo Carla con fingida cortesía

_Él ya está empezando a ser considerado como una amenaza _

Por su parte, Laxus estaba sentado en la barra fumando su puro y mirando como la bola de idiotas que tenía como compañeros hacían un desastre del lugar junto a los idiotas de Sabertooth

Joder, el bullicio era impresionante

_Oportunidad_

— ¿tengo algo en la cara? — le preguntó Mira en un tono gangoso únicamente dedicado a fastidiarlo

—no, solo noté que ese vestido...no sé, te queda bien—

Lo divertido de la situación no era Laxus haciéndole un cumplido a Mirajane, sino que dos segundos antes de que lo hiciera misteriosamente todo quedó en silencio, por lo que esas 11 palabras fueron escuchadas hasta por las ratas que corrían dentro de las paredes

Lo siguiente fue, para variar, las risas de la peliblanca

— ¿en serio? que curioso, porque es el que uso todos los días, tengo varios iguales, de hecho... —

_Bulling, bulling, bulling..._

La escena quedó rápidamente olvidada cuando alguien le lanzó una silla a Erza, quien comía pastel al lado de la barra. Su postre cayó al suelo

— ¡¿quien lanzó eso?! — gritó desenvainando

—Fue Gajeel— le dijo Evergreen. No era que el dragon slayer de hierro le cayese mal, pero no iba a admitir que fue ella a fin de salvar el orgullo de Laxus (una cosa era ayudarlo y otra era suicidarse y ella NO tenía ganas de eso). Gajeel se atragantó con el pedazo de hierro que estaba masticando y rápidamente el incidente fue completamente opacado por apuestas a ver si Titania lograba atrapar al pelinegro, quien huyó del lugar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían...

—pobre Gajeel, Erza lo va a matar... — comentó Lissana, a su lado, Sting juntaba valor para poner en práctica el consejo recibido de Natsu

_Era algo de tocarla, pero échale huevos y deberías llegar a algo... ¡espera! me acuerdo de algo de fingir que le sacas arroz de la cara _

No tenía mucho sentido, pero suponía que a Natsu le había funcionado, es decir, lo había visto muy cerca de una chica de pelo rubio (si su memoria no fallaba, ella y Yukino eran amigas o algo así)

En fin

—oh, tienes arroz en la cara— dijo tocándole la mejilla como si fuera a sacar algo realmente. Sting no estaba seguro de qué reacción esperaba de eso, pero de seguro no era que esta lo mirara con una sonrisa picaresca que lo hiso temblar del puro nerviosismo

—no como arroz desde hace unos... ¿dos días? ese es un truco bastante viejo, ¿qué querías hacer? — la chica se le acercó, invadiendo su espacio personal

— ¡creo que Lector me llama! — y salió pitando, huyendo de la chica

_Las Strauss dan miedo..._

Lucy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, se dio la vuelta para toparse con Natsu mirándola fijamente

— ¿qui-quieres algo? — preguntó inquieta

—No—

—okey... —

_Alguien aquí no entendió la parte donde se habló de la sutileza a la hora de observar_

Era de noche y la fiesta continuaba, hasta el momento, Romeo no había podido poner en práctica el tercer paso

Honestamente no se le ocurría que...

—Por cierto... — se veía como que Wendy estaba evitando mirarlo a los ojos —me gusta tu colonia—

_Vaya, se te han adelantado_

—Me gustan tus coletas—

— ¿en se...? — una silla lanzada por una criatura desconocida (cof cof Carla cof cof cof) le dio al muchacho de lleno en la cabeza. Aunque, al menos, había cumplido el paso con éxito

—oigan, ¿donde está Natsu? — Preguntó Lucy —hace un rato que no lo veo—

—Si quieres podemos ir a buscarlo— ofreció Erza, la rubia asintió.

El Dragneel sintió como le sacaban la bolsa de tela de la cabeza, lo último que recordaba era la fiesta en el gremio y luego..."puf"

—Ya despertó— esa era la voz de...

— ¿Loke? ¿Sirvienta? — todos los espíritus estelares de la Heartfilia estaban frente a él, por su parte, el chico estaba atado a una silla en el interior de un cuarto desconocido

— ¿por qué? —

— ¡no te hagas mocoso! — Le gritó Acuario desde una tina en la esquina de la habitación — ¡te hemos estado vigilando y sabemos lo que quieres! —

—Así que si quieres hacerle algo a nuestra ama vas a tener que pasar por sobre nosotros primero— le dijo Gemini en la forma de Lucy (quien, por cierto, estaba en toalla) — ¡deja de regodearte observando el indecente cuerpo desnudo de nuestra ama y di algo en tu defensa! —

_Oye, vamos, que no puedes esperar que no haya reacción, ¿o sí?_

— ¿en mi...defensa? —

—lo que queremos es que nos digas cuáles son tus intenciones con Hime-sama, te dejaremos ir y apoyaremos si consideramos que eres sincero en tus sentimientos, sino— y la mirada de Virgo se volvió sombría —ya veremos—

El Dragneel lo pensó por un momento

—bueno, la quiero como mi pareja— si había algo en lo que Natsu sabía que no tenía una gran habilidad era con las palabras y ese era uno de esos momentos donde usar las adecuadas podía marcar una diferencia entre vivir o ser asesinado por los espíritus de la chica

Todos lo miraron por un momento

Natsu esperaba que aquella simple pero sincera confesión fuera suficiente para que lo dejaran en libertad

—matémoslo—

No le fue concebido

—de manera lenta y dolorosa—

El veredicto fue: **Pena de muerte**

Sin embargo, antes de que le tocaran un pelo, la tímida voz de Aries no se los permitió

— ¡cañón de lana! — Virgo rompió sus cadenas

— ¡corre chico salamandra! —

— ¡gracias! — y, como muchos personajes el día de hoy, huyó

— ¿por qué hicieron eso? — reclamó un molesto Loke

—Yo...yo creo que fue sincero... — admitió Aries

—Ella lo golpea, eso es amor— fue la (masoquista) declaración de virgo

_Apache, quizás_

Loke se cruzó de brazos

—bueno, algunos de nosotros no confiamos en él, pero ustedes si, así que... ¿les parece si tomamos un papel neutro? no lo ayudamos, pero tampoco le jodemos la vida— hubo un asentimiento general. Bueno, al parecer el destino de Natsu solo dependería de Lucy.

Erza iba caminando por la calle buscando a Salamander cuando una conocida voz femenina la llamó

— ¡Erza! — la de cabello rosado la abrazó de manera efusiva, a diferencia del hombre de cabellos azulados que venía con ella

—Hola, Erza— la saludó Gerald.

Ambos fueron recibidos en la fiesta con gran alegría, el peliazul les contó que él y Meredy iban a ver el festival

—Oye, tú, el emo suicida— Gerald se dio la vuelta para toparse con una borracha Cana

—Toma, te va a servir— le entregó lo que parecía ser un libro

_Como conquistar un hada_

Bueno, quizás sirviera de algo. Lo abrió en una página cualquiera

_**Paso IV: Regalos**_

_Porque no importa que tanto digamos que no importan, porque si lo hacen, no tanto como creen, pero si más de lo que solemos adakjflk..._

_(Lo siento, creo que estoy borracha)_

_En fin, a la hora de hacer un regalo tienes que pensar en algo no muy ostentoso (vamos, que si no la asustas) pero lo bastante significativo, aquí te van algunas ideas:_

_-Lucy: a esta tipa dale una libreta o una buena pluma, te lo agradecerá_

_-Levy: una bandana o un libro. Creo que le gustan el emo cabreado de Poe y un tipo racista que se llama Love...algo_

_-Erza: cómprale un pastel y será feliz (aunque puede que acabe queriéndolo más a él que a ti)_

_-Mira: NPI_

_-Lissana: lo mismo que de arriba. Se creativo por Mavis_

_-Evergreen: creo que le gustan los abanicos, pero de los caros, así que ve consolando a tu billetera_

_-Wendy: creo que le gustan las rosas azules (ay si, ay si, si solo porque significan "imposible")_

_-Juvia: si eres Gray regálate a ti mismo bañado en chocolate...o en crema, no estoy segura de cual le gusta más_

Al parecer la escritora de dicha obra no estaba del todo sobria cuando decidió agarrar la pluma, pero...

—Lo que dice tiene bastante sentido... — pensó mirando a Titania

Si, quizás valiera la pena ponerle algo de atención...

* * *

**LÉEME**

Hace poco alguien me hizo el comentario de que esta historia era semejante a otra en fanfiction, comentario que, confieso, pase por alto hasta que la autora de dicha historia (Mirajane Strauss) me dejo un comentario diciendo que creía yo había cometido plagio. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que yo no había leído su historia y apenas si la conocía. Luego de que yo leyera la suya tambien grande fue mi propia sorpresa cuando noté el parecido.

Despues de discutirlo por privado, ambas llegamos a la conclusión de que, como la trama es una tipica de comedia romatica (un personaje/personajes usando un libro para conquistar) y los consejos tambien son bastante comunes las historias acaban teniendo bastante parecido sobretodo tomando en cuenta que, al ser fanfics, estamos usando a los mismos personajes, pero cada una desarrollada de manera distinta (cosa obvia si somos dos personas diferentes).

Así que aclaro la situación para los que quieran venir a putearme así como aquellos que quieran ir a joder a Mira diciendo que habla por hablar: la chica reaccionó como cualquier autor normal si ve algo semejante a lo que ella haya echo y yo no pude plagear algo que no conozco.

Sin embargo, hay consejos que aqui que si van a repetirse como, por ejemplo, este de los regalos y otro más al ser bastante clasicos, sin embargo, ella sabe esto y se me dio el permiso de usarlos (en cierto modo, el manual de Cana esta basado en el Mira).

Si alguien quiere venir a decirme que le gusta más la historia de Mira que la mía, acepto perfectamente su comentario, pues tiene derecho a decir su opinión, así como si alguien quiere ir a comentar la historia "como conquistar a un idiota en cinco pasos " haciendo una comparación entre estas. Lo que no aceptaré es que alguien venga a decirme que me robé una historia o que alguien vaya a saltarle encima a Mirajane diciendo que no tiene porque acusar a alguien de plagio sin informarse antes.

Entre nosotras ya arreglamos este malentendido y, a mi parecer al menos, si las involucradas ya lo resolvimos, nadie tiene por qué agregar algo más.

Y...supongo que ya eh dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, así que me despido

Que tengas un buen día/noches, no sé que será en tu país


	5. Chapter 5

Romeo terminó de apilar las cajas con semillas. El dueño de la florería había puesto una misión en el tablero, el pago no era mucho, pero también se podía cambiar por algún objeto de la tienda...

—Terminé— declaró al sujeto

—muchas gracias jovencito, dime, ¿quieres el dinero o...? —

—Bueno, en realidad esperaba poder cambiarlo por algo... —

— ¿qué quieres? —

— ¿tiene rosas azules? — el sujeto sonrió

— ¿son para alguien en especial? —

—Si señor— el sujeto sacó algo del interior de una caja —toma, espero que le guste— el menor lo miró

— ¿en serio? se ve un poco... —

—nah, llévatelo, espero que a tu chica le guste—

—No es mi chica...no aún, al menos—

—Espero que lo sea, entonces— Romeo se rió un poco avergonzado

—sí, yo también—.

* * *

Por su parte, Elfman se paseaba afuera de una tienda de ropa, preguntándose qué comprarle a la señorita de mirada de piedra. Había visto el libro que Natsu le había regalado a Sting y, tras mirar un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que Cana no estaba tan borracha como para no saber de qué estaba hablando.

Aunque le dio un poco de miedo saber que Evergreen tenía fetiches con el sadomasoquismo...

Bueno, si era M no sería tan malo, pero...

Le dio un escalofrío al pensar en el tipo de cosas que tendría que hacer si...

Agh, a la mierda, concéntrate

Muy bien, ir a una tienda de ropa femenina era cosa de hombres (por más pendejo que suene eso). Entró al lugar sintiéndose observado

—disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarlo? — la dependienta tenía una sonrisa tan plástica y aterradora que sintió el súbito deseo de salir huyendo

—busco un regalo... —

—oh, ¿qué tipo de regalo? — lo pensó por un momento

Si su memoria no fallaba, a Evergreen le gustaba el color verde, así que...

— ¿tiene una de esas cosas que son como capas? si es verde o algo así mejor— la mujer sonrió

—sí, creo que tengo algo parecido... ¿alguna tipo de tela en especial? —

— ¿tipo de qué? —

—Nada—.

* * *

Romeo estaba sentado en la barra hablando con Mira, sabía que en algún momento, Wendy se acercaría aunque fuera a saludar, así que tenía su regalo sobre la mesa.

Estaba seguro de que, al menos, le llamaría la atención

—hola— tal y como esperaba

—hola Wendy, ¿cómo estás? — la chica se quedó mirando, con sorpresa, el objeto que estaba sobre la barra

Se trataba de una pequeña rosa azul dentro de una cajita de vidrio

— ¿qué es eso? — preguntó

—me lo dieron en la florería por una misión. Creo que tiene un hechizo o algo así, no se marchita—

—Vaya, increíble... — se la tendió

— ¿la quieres? las flores no son lo mío—

— ¿en serio? —

—Si la quieres... — ella la recibió con un poco de timidez

—Gracias—

El muchacho sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda

Desde más atrás, Carla lo miraba con cara de "espera a que te quedes solo". Momento, ¿solo Carla? bueno, en realidad eso lo hacía feliz, pero le daba curiosidad saber qué estaba haciendo Titania como para dejarlo en paz...

—nee, Erza— la pelirroja se volteó para toparse con Gerald con las manos tras la espalda

—Hola— lo saludó con jovialidad — ¿qué traes allí? —

—bueno, pasaba por allí, estaban de oferta y...sé cuánto te gustan, así que... — dejó una cajita sobre la mesa: era una rebanada de pastel de fresas

La Scarlet sonrió

—oye, ¿quieres un po...? — el mago ya no estaba

_A cierta persona se le olvido mencionar que tienes que quedarte para ver el efecto de tu regalo..._

Elfman vio como Evergreen se le acercaba. Muy probablemente a agradecerle su regalo

—Oye, tú— momento, le había mandado un regalo a su habitación en Fairy Hills, eso debía de haber tenido alguna clase de resultado positivo, entonces...

¿Por qué el aura maligna de la diosa de las bestias?

— ¿ocurre algo? — estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso

— ¿tu me mandaste esa cosa? —

_Ella realmente parecía furiosa_

— ¿esa cosa? —

— ¡si, ese pedazo de basura que además me queda gigante! ¡¿Estás insinuando que no se vestirme sola?! —

—alguien no hojeo la parte donde decía que NO regalarle— pensó la alcohólica mientras se empinaba uno de sus interminables barriles

_**Qué NUNCA regalarle a una mujer:**_

_- velas: son un simple cachivache y es muy probable que te deje como un despreocupado_

_- un espejo: lo mismo que lo de arriba_

_- ropa: es como decirle que no sabe vestirse_

— ¡además ni siquiera te fijaste en la talla! ¡¿Estás diciendo que me veo gorda?!

—Ella da miedo... — murmuró Sting

— ¿fuiste criado por un dragón y Evergreen te da miedo? — lo molestó Lissana con una sonrisa de burla

—los dragones dan menos miedo que ustedes— le aclaró tembloroso

—oh, ¿eso me incluye? —

_Pregunta delicada_

—tu también me das miedo, pero no tanto como ella— señaló a Evergreen con algo de terror. No estaba seguro de si fue la respuesta más adecuada, pero la Strauss pareció satisfecha

—Me parece— el dragon slayer volvió a respirar.

De la que se había salvado.

Levy estaba colgando unas guirnaldas sobre una escalera

—Oye, enana— recibió un ruido extraño como respuesta, la chica tenía un pedazo de tela en la boca. Gajeel se había pasado media hora discutiendo con el dueño de la librería porque, según él "Lovecraft no era un racista y la puta que había dicho eso estaba equivocada", así que el dragon slayer tuvo que tragarse un discurso de media hora acerca de eso para poder comprar "El color que cayó del espacio"

Al pelinegro le llegó una silla en la cabeza, cortesía de Natsu

A la mierda con todo

— ¿qué pasa? — preguntó bajándose, a sus pies, estaba tirado el libro

— ¿?— lo revisó. Era uno de segunda mano, pero se notaba muy bien hecho y cuidado, el papel también era de una calidad bastante decente. Sonrió, ¿eso era lo que quería Gajeel? de ser así, ya se lo agradecería luego.

* * *

Ya era tarde, Wendy había dejado la pequeña rosa azul sobre su escritorio

—tsk, no deberías haberla aceptado— Carla parecía molesta

— ¿por qué no? — la gata frunció el ceño

—Hacerte la ingenua no va a funcionar— la otra suspiró

—Tampoco es como si pudieras decir algo definitivo— la actitud de la exceed le molestaba bastante. Realmente le parecía que era algo injusto con el chico

—él te gusta, ¿verdad? — el contraste entre el sonrojo de su cara y el azul de su cabello era algo realmente impresionante

—no lo sé— confesó. La gata se cruzó de brazos

—Muy bien—

— ¿eh? —

—lo dejaré ser por el momento. Solo me meteré sí creo que se pasa de la raya—

— ¿pasarse...de la raya? —

—Cuando seas mayor—

—Pero—

— ¡dije que cuando seas mayor! —

_Carla es bastante mal pensada, ¿no lo creen?_

En fin

La Marvell se dirigió a la habitación de Evergreen, Erza le había preguntado si querían ir a comer. Abrió la puerta sin tocar (en error bastante grave si consideramos de quien es el cuarto, pero al menos es ese y no de Juvia)

La mujer estaba recostada en su cama, envuelta en una gigantesca capa verde esmeralda que, ciertamente, no era su estilo...

La peliazul sonrió, recordando el berrinche que esta había hecho...

Bueno, al parecer, le tenía suficiente cariño a la persona que se lo había regalado como para utilizar algo como eso.

* * *

Sting, con cuidado de no despertar a un durmiente Rogue, abrió el libro bajo las mantas de la cama que le correspondía

_Consejo numero 3: sé seguro de ti mismo_

_No es necesario que seas arrogante, pero si muestra seguridad en todo lo que hagas. Incluso si haces alguna estupidez tienes que estar seguro de ellas, ¿está claro?_

_Si eres un tío tímido, entonces esto te va a costar, a estar alturas ya no deberías colapsar cuando la tienes cerca, pero si trata de parecer que sabes lo que haces._

_**Paso número V: has que disfrute sus charlas contigo**_

_Una buena conversación es vital para una buena relación, en serio, no hay cosa que valoremos más las mujeres que una charla que valga la pena. No voy a darte tópicos porque si no vas a tratar de copiarlos y te saldrá algo forzado, eso sí: trata de tener buen aliento cuando te acerques a ella._

_De qué hablar con:_

_-Lucy: no sé, ¿libros? ¿El clima? deberías dejar que ella saque el tema_

_-Levy: lo de arriba, en serio, se me secó el cerebro (tal vez un poco de Tequila me ayude)_

_-Mirajane: a esta tipa le gustan los chismes, si metes el tema de las parejitas del gremio tendrás para rato (también puedes meter el tema de qué hay entre ustedes...)_

_-Lissana: a esta chica le gusta reírse y estar alegre, si tienes dotes para la comedia, aprovecha de hacerla reír (pero cuidado con convertirte en su payaso personal o te dejarán en la friendzone)_

_-Wendy: ¿de qué hablan las prepubertas? buena pregunta, porque yo no lo sé. Aunque tomando en cuenta su manera de ser podrías hablarle hasta de las moscas y, si le agradas, te pondrá atención_

_-Evergreen: ya te chingaste, lo siento_

_-Erza: ya te chingaste X 2_

_-Juvia: ¿Qué coño haces aquí Gray? ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer_

* * *

Incluso tomando en cuenta que yo escribi esto, Elfman me da pena XD

Bueno, aqui estoy presentandome con el capitulo. Veré cuando actualizo niñeras, que esa historia está en un serio bucle argumental


	6. Chapter 6

Sting se tomó demasiado en serio el consejo de "se seguro de ti mismo", entró al gremio con la cabeza en alto, buscó a cierta peliblanca entre la multitud. Se había pasado un 50% de la noche imaginando como entablar una conversación con la Strauss.

Había leído su descripción y, hasta el momento, estaba seguro de que había sido objeto de burla, así que, al menos, era visto como un alguien...

Muy bien...

Sin embargo, tan ocupado estaba en mostrar una actitud confiada que no vio cuando Happy pasó frente a él, tirándolo al suelo. Lo malo fue que buscó agarrarse de algo, metiendo las manos en algo frío

— ¿pastel? — pensó mirándose la mano. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver a Titania desenvainar

—La crema de mi pastel ha sido derramada...esto es personal dragón mugroso — ¡¿qué clase de violación de "la sangre de mi pueblo ha sido derramada" era esa?!

No importaba, lo que sí importó fue que recibió una de esas palizas que hacen que hasta tus nietos no nacidos sientan el dolor...

Para cuando despertó, estaba tirado en un sofá con, sorprendentemente, menos heridas de las que esperaba

—Wendy hizo un buen trabajo, ¿verdad? — Lissana dejó de lado la revista que había estado leyendo para mirarlo

— ¿qué pasó? —

—Erza te pateó hasta dejarte inconsciente, tuviste suerte de que Gerald interviniera diciéndole que la llevaría a comer pastel—

—ya veo—

Silencio

— ¿tus heridas están bien? —

— ¿eh? si... —

— ¿necesitas ayuda para levantarte? —

—Espera... — Sting se levantó con algo de dificultad, tropezado con sus propios pies. La Strauss, instintivamente, intentó afirmarlo…

Por un instante, el Dragon Slayer sintió algo suave y blando contra su mano…

Seguido de una patada que, de haber sido solo un poco más fuerte, le habría sacado un diente

—Lo siento…—murmuró débilmente

—no te preocupes, pero si vuelve a pasar no vivirás para contarlo—

—Lo tendré presente— Lissana sonrió, satisfecha con dicha respuesta

—Bueno, descansa, el sofá del maestro es bastante cómodo, así que tírate allí un rato— asintió con la cabeza mirando como la Strauss cerraba la puerta al irse. Dio un suspiro de fastidio, la había cagado en grande…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

—así que eres _ese _tipo de chico, ¿no es así? — parada detrás suyo, una sonriente Mirajane rodeada de un aura negra parecía a punto de matarlo

— ¿ese tipo de…?— había visto lo ocurrido hacía solo unos minutos

Santo Dios

— ¡espera, no te hagas una idea equivocada, fue un…!—

Ella no escuchará tus motivos, lo siento

Todo mundo se quedó anonadado al ver como un traumatizado Sting utilizaba la DragonForce únicamente para escapar de Mira, quien tenía toda la pinta de "te pillo y te rajo".

El Dragon Slayer blanco se sintió alzado

— ¿Lector? ¿Happy? —

—no voy a permitir que una loca te mate por culpa de esa chica— le aclaró su exceed

—Venga, vamos a llevarlo al lugar más invadible del mundo—

— ¿el qué? —

—ya lo verás—

Natsu estaba leyendo el libro sobre la cama de Lucy, pendiente, al mismo tiempo, de cualquier sonido en la puerta que pudiera indicar que la Heartfilia volvía a su casa

_Consejo número 4: no seas excesivo_

_Ustedes los hombres tienen un defecto que a nosotras nos molesta en sobremanera y es que a veces tienden a ser excesivos con ciertas cosas, por ejemplo: no saben cuando un chiste ya no es gracioso, cuando una broma ya esta gastada o un tema de conversación agotado. _

_Así que ya sabes, ten cuidado con eso._

_**Paso VI: invítala a una cita o a un evento especial**_

_Si hay cerca un baile o un evento social que requiera de llevar una pareja, llévala, sino, simplemente invítala a salir a algún lado, ¿Dónde? eso queda a tu criterio, mi querido lector._

_Eso sí, te doy unos cuantos consejitos acerca de cómo invitarla:_

_no lo hagas en un lugar lleno de gente: vas a avergonzarla, sobre todo si estamos hablando de alguien como Lucy, Levy o Erza, incluso, puede que no te conteste o te mande a paseo si lo haces_

_no seas arrogante: si lo haces en un tono de "yo sé que no me dirás que no solo porque soy yo" puede que no solo te rechacen sino también puede que te ganes un putazo_

_sé directo: si te pones a tartamudear como un gilipollas quizá hasta hagas que pierda la paciencia contigo _

_**no lo hagas si la ves cabreada**_

—ah, hola— saludó a Sting

— ¿esta es tu casa? —

—No, es el departamento de Lucy— confesó el Dragon Slayer — ¿qué pasó? —

A la mente del dragón blanco vinieron dos cosas: la aterradora imagen de Mirajane persiguiéndolo

Y, por otro lado, el suave tacto del pecho izquierdo de Lissana

— ¿estás bien? tu nariz está sangrando— el muchacho se limpió rápidamente

—si, ¿qué dice esa cosa? — interrogó sentándose a su lado

—bueno…—

Se lo mostró

—Macarov me habló de algo así es un…—

— ¿un baile? ¿En serio? — le preguntó Lucy a una sonriente Mirajane quien colocaba el letrero, a su lado, Levy suspiró

—Si, el maestro lo consideró prudente, pero recuerden, hay que venir con _pareja_— remarcó la palabra con picardía. Las otras dos se miraron

—oh, hermosa doncella, ¿aceptaría venir conmigo para no hacer el ridículo de ser acompañado por la soledad? — Levy le tomó la mano a Lucy y habló en un patético intento de imitar una voz masculina

—Supongo que sí, joven caballero—

— ¡Me refería a compañía masculina!— se quejó la Strauss

—Mira, admitámoslo, incluso si hay alguien interesado en nosotros…bueno—

—oh, vamos, estoy segura de que Gajeel y Natsu van a ponerse los pantalones, aunque sea por ganarle a Jet, Droy y Loke— las otras dos suspirando, como diciendo "No en esta vida"

Pero bueno, faltaban dos días para el mentado evento, así que solo quedaba esperar a ver quien tendría los huevos para invitar a alguien… ¿o no?

* * *

Bueno damas y caballeros, este capitulo fue ligeramente más corto que los demás y casi no tiene romance, sin embargo, en los siguientes vamos a ver las dificultades por las que pasan los chicos para invitar a alguien al baile, ¿quien lo logrará? ¿quien no? ¿podrá Romeo acercase a Wendy sin que Charle lo mate? ¿lograra Sting superar el trauma de tener a Mirajane como cuñada? ¿por qué hago tantas preguntas gilipollas? R: porque mola :D

Agradesco a los que han dejado comentarios y a las silentes (pero presentes) voces de aquellos que siguen o agregan a favoritos, este va para ustedes

P.D: de aqui en adelante el manual de Cana pasa a segundo e incluso tercer plano, pues la historia va a centrarse en lo que pasa entre los personajes antes, durante y despues de dicho baile


	7. Chapter 7

_Dos días para el baile. 4:00 AM_

Levy estaba durmiendo completamente arropada, incluso, eran más visibles los mechones de cabello azulado que su rostro

—Enana…— ella gruñó ligeramente, pero no despertó —enana…— Nada

— ¡enana! — la chica despertó al sentirse zamarreada

— ¿Gajeel? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?... ¿rompiste el vidrio? — preguntó alterada

—Quería preguntarte algo— contestó con el rostro serio. La chica miró un pequeño reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche

— ¿puedo saber qué amerita que me despiertes a las cuatro de la mañana? —

— ¿quieres ir conmigo? — la maga parpadeó un par de veces

—déjame ver si entendí…acabas de despertarme a las cuatro de la mañana ¿para invitarme al baile que…?—

— ¿sí o no? — ella suspiró

—Claro, no veo por qué no y…Gajeel—

— ¿qué? —

—si Erza te ve aquí va a despedazarte— apenas el Dragon Slayer abandonó el lugar. Apenas lo hizo, Levy volvió a arroparse…

Y, esbozando la sonrisa más bobalicona que uno pudiera imaginarse, se preguntó si la emoción la dejaría dormir en paz.

_Dos días para el baile. 8:30 AM_

_Aceptando mi cobarde pasado_

_Sin saber que pasa alrededor_

_El yo que se asustaba fácilmente_

_Refleja la realidad presente…_

Lucy se sacaba el bálsamo del cabello mientras cantaba una canción. Había despertado temprano, así que consideró mejor idea bañarse enseguida y lavarse el cabello que hacerlo durante la noche cuando regresara

— ¿no la usas? — alguien le tendió una esponja de baño

—ah, sí, gracias— contestó tomándola. Momento

— ¡¿qué demonios haces en mi ducha?! — le gritó a Natsu mientras se tapaba, avergonzada, con la cortina del baño — ¡¿cómo entraste?! Y, por Mavis, ¡¿Cuánto llevas aquí?! —

—veamos: entré por la ventana, llegué cuando terminaste de cantar "nichijo sanka" y quería preguntarte algo—

— ¡¿sea lo que sea no puede esperar a que lleguemos al gremio?! —

—En el gremio no hay duchas—

— **¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!** — el Dragon Slayer se dio la vuelta

—bueno…quería confirmar que ibas a ir conmigo…como siempre vamos juntos pensé que…bueno, pero… ¿aceptas? —

— ¿te refieres a…?—

—Si—

Silencio

—Claro— su voz sonaba…feliz

— ¿En serio?— se dio la vuelta, ella estaba sonriendo

_Y con fuegos artificiales explotando dentro de su cabeza_

—Si—

—ya veo…bueno, eso era, adiós— la chica dio un suspiro una vez este se fue —Natsu…realmente eres un idiota—

_Dos días para el baile. 12:30 PM_

Rogue se acercó a una borracha Cana

—disculpa, pero ¿tu eres Cana Alebrona? —

—sí, ¿por qué? —

—Sting tenía un libro de citas escrito por ti y me gustaría que me ayudaras con una chica— ella se río

—vaya, ¿de quién estamos hablando emo-kun? — el Dragon Slayer le señaló con la mirada a Yukino —jejeje, tienes buen gusto, supongo—

—eh… ¿gracias? —

—pero dime, ¿qué quieres hacer exactamente? — el muchacho lo pensó

—Me gustaría decírselo, pero no estoy seguro de si sea la mejor de las ideas— la alcohólica le dio un largo sorbo a su barril de cerveza

—con una chica como esa lo mejor es que se lo digas y después pongas en práctica los consejos del libro si te rechaza—

—ya veo. Muchas gracias— la castaña se río apenas lo vio alejarse

—joder, ojala hubieran tipos con huevos como ese en este puto lugar— pensó divertida.

Rogue se acercó a su compañera de gremio

—disculpa, Yukino, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? — la Aguria se volteó para mirarlo

—claro, ¿qué ocurre Rogue-sama? —

—emmm…preferiría que fuera en un lugar más privado, ¿podríamos ir a dar una vuelta? —

_Pese a que está nervioso él actúa con naturalidad. Deberían tomar nota_

—Eh…claro— bueno, hasta el momento las cosas iban bien…

A Lissana le llegó un avión de papel en la cabeza. La muchacha miró hacía todos lados, buscando al ocioso que se lo había lanzado, al no verlo, lo hizo una bola y lo tiró a la basura.

Segundos después le llegó otro, esta vez en la mejilla. Joder

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Nada, el papel acabó nuevamente en la basura

El siguiente chocó directo en su nuca, y una mierda ¡¿Quién carajo era el idiota?!

Miró a su alrededor

Sting le hacía unas extrañas señas con las manos, como diciendo "ábrelo"

"_¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?"_

La letra era como el culo, pero al menos pudo leerla

A Sting le llegó el avión de papel en el ojo

"Vaya, me pregunto por qué debería aceptar tu propuesta… " una flecha señalaba al otro lado del papel

Sting sudó frío mientras daba vuelta la hoja

"Es broma, acepto :D"

_Dos días para el baile 12:40 PM_

Rogue y Yukino iban caminando al lado del río

— ¿de qué quería hablarme? —

—bueno, verás, yo…—

— ¡Rogue! — el pequeño exceed llegó corriendo al lado de su dueño

— ¿Frosch? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —

—Lector y Happy querían que fuéramos al pueblo, pero me perdí—

Y también chingaste la oportunidad de tu querido amigo

—Venga Frosch, vamos al gremio— Yukino recogió al pequeño gato, quien se acurrucó contra ella

Rogue suspiró y los siguió. Bueno, una oportunidad perdida, pero oigan, todavía tenía todo el día…

_Dos días para el baile 14:00 PM_

Romeo se hallaba en una de esas incomodas situaciones en las que se siente como todo un acosador sexual. En serio, es decir, ¿no era así como se veía Juvia cuando espiaba a Gray? y un coñazo, incluso estaba escondido detrás de un árbol

— ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — se asustó al escuchar la ruda voz de la exceed, al voltearse, vio que la gata tenía la cola y el lomo erizados

Genial, hasta se había esponjado

—eh…pasaba por aquí—

—Eso no te lo tragas ni tú—

—Bueno…quería preguntarle algo a Wendy—

—si tiene que ver con el baile voy a morderte—

Carajo

Romeo se río nervioso

— ¿no hay alguna manera en la que tú y yo podamos llevarnos bien? —

—me rehúso—

Venga ya chico, al menos tienes que lidiar con una exceed guardián y no con una dragona de varios kilómetros de largo

No estás tan mal

—por favor, estoy seguro de que ella se sentiría mal si nos ve peleando—

—le dije que no me metería y me creyó, así que supongo que no serás tan tonto como para enfrentar tu palabra contra la mía, ¿verdad? —

¿Existía alguna clase de ser humano que pudiera luchar contra eso?

— ¿le mentiste? —

—realmente no hay un cerebro dentro de ese cráneo, ¿no es así? —

—piensas que soy estúpido, ¿no es así? —

—Si— que directa

Romeo suspiró

— ¿no hay algo que pueda hacer para demostrarte que no tengo malas intenciones? — la gata fingió pensarlo

—No—

— ¿en serio? —

—en serio—

— ¿de verdad? —

— ¿aparte de retardado estás sordo? — el muchacho se agachó a su altura

— ¿sabes? creo que el problema aquí es que los dos queremos mucho a Wendy, de ser así no estaríamos discutiendo— silencio —pero...yo realmente no quiero rendirme, en serio, me eh esforzado mucho hasta ahora y si bien no quiero pelear contigo voy a hacerlo si es necesario—

—Vaya, tan grandes palabras saliendo de la boca de un crío—

—sé que soy un crío, pero también soy un mago de Fairy Tail y no voy a retroceder por algo como esto, eso sería como tirar a la basura todo lo que eh hecho hasta ahora, ¿verdad? —

La gata le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados

—Muy bien—

— ¿eh? — ella se acercó lentamente con la expresión seria que la caracterizaba

—pero no te acostumbres—

— ¿a qué te refieres con…?— la gata le dio un cabezazo en la mandíbula con la suficiente fuerza como para sacarlo de equilibrio, para variar, el chico se dio de lleno en la cabeza con el duro concreto, quedando en un estado de K.O. semejante al de Wendy cuando le dieron sake.

Y hablando de la Dragon Slayer, esta salió de la tienda con las compras que Erza le pidió para toparse con Carla al lado de un inconsciente Romeo

— ¿qué le pasó? — ella lucía alterada. Joder, nisiquiera preguntó por qué estaba precisamente allí

—se desmayó, no sé por qué— si claro. La peliazul lo levantó con algo de esfuerzo y lo recostó sobre una banca mientras aplicaba un poco de magia curativa en él

—bueno, yo tengo que irme—

— ¿qué? ¿A dónde? —

—El idiota de ese gato masculino iba a llevar a los gatos de Sabertooth a dar una vuelta, voy a ver que no hagan alguna idiotez— y extendiendo sus alas simplemente se largó

_Ok mocoso, te lo dejo en bandeja, más te vale que no te atrevas a desperdiciar mi ayuda…_

_Dos días para el baile 14:30 P.M._

Rogue se acercó a Yukino, quien estaba sentada en una banca bajo un árbol

—Yukino…hay algo importante que tengo que decirte— ella lo miró —y solo lo diré una vez, así que por favor escúchame— se aclaró ligeramente la garganta con un pequeño y suave tono rosado en sus mejillas

Y dijo el discurso que llevaba 40 minutos planeando

—me gustas, incluso me atrevería a decir que te amo. Y…me gustaría saber si existe la posibilidad de que llegaras a verme como más que tu amigo o compañero de gremio…no sé si soy del todo adecuado para ti, pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo en hacerte feliz. Eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte…—

La maga estelar parpadeó un par de veces…

Y se quitó los audífonos

—disculpe, ¿qué fue lo que dijo Rogue-sama? estaba escuchando música— dijo con un tono de voz suave — ¿Rogue-sama? —

El chico estaba en el señor rincón, preguntándose por qué carajo tenía tan mala suerte…

_Dos días para el baile 14:40 PM_

Romeo llevaba un buen rato sentado en la banca con Wendy debido a que la Dragon Slayer no le permitía moverse. Dio un suspiro, ¿cómo carajo iba a pedírselo? y una mierda, no se le ocurría nada.

Joder, por fin estaban solos y…

— ¿quieres ir conmigo? —

¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Se quedó mirando a la pequeña Dragon Slayer con sorpresa

—s-si no quieres está bien— dijo esta con rapidez y las mejillas rojas. El chico sonrió

— ¿sabes? es un poco vergonzoso que tu te me adelantes— río con un ligero sonrojo en los mofletes

— ¿en serio? —

—si, entonces… ¿te parece si voy a buscarte a…?—

— **¡NO!** — La peliazul se aclaró la garganta —quiero decir…preferiría que no—

No era que a la Marvell le diese vergüenza que el chico fuera a buscarla a Fairy Hills como si fuera su novio (miedo o vergüenza hacía las jodas de sus amigas no tenía) lo que si le daba algo de miedo era la alta posibilidad de que, apenas Romeo pusiera un pie alrededor de los dormitorios, Erza le rajara el cuello con una katana

—entonces… ¿nos juntamos en el gremio? —

—Si—

_Dos días para el baile 17:46 PM_

Queriendo creer que la tercera era la vencida, Rogue le preguntó a la maga estelar si podía acompañarlo afuera nuevamente. Se detuvieron detrás del gremio, el Dragon Slayer de las sombras consideró que era un lugar bastante privado

—entonces, Rogue-sama, ¿de qué quería…? —

—Me gustas— lo cierto era que a estas alturas no se le podía culpar por ser tan directo —y…me gustaría saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que me veas como algo más que tu amigo—

A falta de palabras, la maga de espíritus estelares empezó a acercarse con una sonrisa que solo podía significar una cosa…

—_No tan rápido Rogue— Yugi "trampas locas" Moto sacó una carta —uso mi carta "amigos celópatas"— _

El Dragon Slayer tuvo que esquivar un rayo cortesía de Orga, quien, junto a Rufus y Sting se lanzaron contra él. Por supuesto, nuestro querido emo no pudo hacer más que correr

— ¡por cierto, ¿vamos a ir juntos, verdad?!— le gritó a la peliblanca mientras huía

— ¡sí!—

_Bueno, algunos de nuestros queridos magos han tenido huevos para invitar a alguien, pero nos faltan algunos, ¿Quién va a tener valor para eso? y más importante ¿con qué consecuencias?_

* * *

Maldito Yugi, se coló tambien en mis fanfics 77

En fin, vemos que muchos de nuestros magos ya han logrado tener huevos para invitar a alguien casi sin consecuencias secundarias XD

pero todavía nos faltan algunos, a ver quien se atreve

POR CIERTO, me gustaria pedirles un favor: necesito ideas para el Gruvia, pareja que, confieso, me cuesta bastante debido a que la pareja en si no está entre mis favoritas (creo que Gray no se la merece y por mí ya le habría metido la cabeza en acido. Porque, considero, es bastante bastardo de su parte dejar que Juvia se aviente vez tras vez detrás de él sin existo alguno, si no la quiere debería rechazarla ya y dejarla seguir con su vida, maldita sea)


	8. Chapter 8

_Un día para el baile, 12:30 PM_

—Gray, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? — el tono serio de Lucy le dijo que tenía que ser algo importante

Muy importante

Y eso solo podía significar que no lo salvaría ni Dios

Tomaron asiento en una banca

—escucha Gray…sabes lo del baile, ¿verdad? —

—Si—

— ¿y? —

— ¿y qué? —

—mira, muchas de nosotras ya tenemos pareja y…Juvia está realmente emocionada—

Con que eso era

— ¿y tengo que ver con eso porque…?— la mirada de Lucy fue tan gélida que le dio miedo

— ¿no crees que eres un completo hijo de puta al dejar que se aviente vez tras vez detrás de ti? si no la quieres recházala de una vez y déjala seguir con su vida, ¿Qué tan miserable tiene que ser para que seas feliz? — el mago de hielo apretó los puños

—no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —

—Es un poco difícil entenderte si nunca dejas que nadie se acerque lo suficiente—

_Touché_

—escucha...sé que hablarle de pérdidas a...bueno, alguien cómo tú no es tan difícil, pero no es que no lo note o que la ignore, sino más bien... — dio un suspiro de manera pesada

Era la primera vez que le confesaba algo así a alguien

—ya estoy harto de perder a la gente que quiero—

Conque eso era

Gray no huía del cariño de la maga de agua porque fuera tsundere, muy orgulloso para aceptarlo o por egoísmo.

Era por miedo.

Había perdido a suficientes personas a lo largo de su vida como para desarrollar temor a tener que perder a otra. Si lograba tener algo con la maga de agua, y a esta llegara a pasarle algo...

Eso sería demasiado para él

Lucy le puso la mano en el hombro

—Gray... —

La siguiente frase lo dejó pasmado

— ¿eres idiota o te pones a bailar con la música del telediario? —

¿Eh?

¿No se suponía que ahora que conocía sus motivos debía decir algo así como "comprendo, en ese caso acércate a ella cuando estés listo"?

— ¡¿por qué dices eso?! — la Heartfilia suspiró

—Gray, si Juvia muere mañana, ¿qué crees que te va a doler más? ¿Recordar todos aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos o preguntarte toda tu vida lo que pudo haber entre ustedes? no digo que no entienda de lo que estás hablando, porque eso explica mucho, pero creo que deberías dejar tus traumas de lado de una vez— se levantó —apostaría todas mis llaves sin miedo a que, si alguien puede curar tus heridas, esa es Juvia. Te están ofreciendo algo hermoso y si tú sientes lo mismo, ¿por qué no? — el alquimista de hielo dio un suspiro

La Heartfilia sonrió

—oye, entiendo que en ese momento no pudiste hacer nada, pero ¿qué tal ahora? si no quieres verla morir protégela, si estás herido, compartan la carga, si tienes miedo deja que ella te lo quite— la chica le tocó la cabeza como si le hablara a su hermano menor —porque, al fin y al cabo, de eso se trata, ¿no? —

— ¿cuántas novelas para amas de casa te has leído? —

—no tantas, prefiero las de aventura — Confesó —pero lidiar con alguien tan _denso_...a veces es algo difícil—

—Últimamente ha estado actuando algo extraño—

—Tengo la esperanza de que ya se halla dado cuenta—

— ¿de los tuyos o de los suyos? —

—Ambos—

—Eso te hace ver un poco ambiciosa—

—no tanto, tengo algunos motivos para creerlo—

— ¿cómo cuáles? —

—para empezar está parado detrás de aquel árbol a ver si nos acercamos más de la cuenta— y un carajo, ¿cuánto llevaba el Dragneel allí?

—Él da miedo—

—un poco— confesó la maga —aunque a veces me perturba encontrarlo tierno—

—Supongo... — Gray lo pensó por un momento —tal vez te haga caso, no con todo, pero...al menos iremos juntos— la Heartfilia sonrió

—Espero que las cosas salgan bien—

El mago sonrió débilmente

—yo también—

_Dos días para el baile 13:30 PM_

Erza encontró, en su asiento habitual, una cajita con un pastel de fresas junto a una nota

"_Sé que quizás no me lo merezca, pero ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?_

_Atte. Jerall Fernández"_

Sonrió de manera dulce

_Un día para el baile 14:20 P.M._

Elfman ignoró los lloriqueos de Jet y Droy (quienes fueron cortésmente rechazados no por la señora friendzone, sino porque _la Mcgarden ya tenía pareja –y esta los miraba con cara de "insistan y los mato") _mientras pensaba cómo carajo llevar a cabo la imposible misión de invitar a Evergreen sin ser convertido en piedra, pateado, insultado o escupido

—No, eso no es lo que un hombre diría— pensó cuando un discurso más cursi que la canción de "Can't Smile Without you" atravesó su mente

Bueno, uno que no progresa

_Un día para el baile 14:30PM_

Mirajane estaba limpiando vasos cuando la voz de Laxus llegó a sus oídos. De no ser por sus palabras, la chica hubiera dudado de que le estaba hablando a ella, porque el Dragon Slayer del trueno miraba a otro lado como si la mosca posada en la pared tuviera una magia perdida escrita en su cuerpo

— ¿quieres ir conmigo? —

Y difícilmente la llamada demonio admitiría que el vaso casi resbaló de sus manos por un periodo semejante a un tercio de segundo

Interesante

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no podía jugar un poco

—Por un instante pensé que me hablabas a mi…— una mujer normal no habría arriesgado dicha oportunidad de esa manera, sin embargo, lo cierto era que ella conocía lo suficiente al Dragon Slayer como para saber hasta dónde tirar de la cuerda

—te estaba hablando a ti— joder, se veía tan mono apretando los dientes de esa forma

_Ella es una maestra sadista, no lo dudes ni por un segundo_

— ¿en serio? Vaya, eso es inesperado— Laxus parecía un chiquillo al que no quieres devolverle un juguete

— ¿quieres o…?—

—No sería apropiado de mi parte rechazarte, así que acepto…— dijo con una sonrisa carismática

_No sería apropiado rechazar al sujeto que amo, ¿no lo crees?_

_Un día para el baile 15:30 P.M._

Gray dio un suspiro mientras una parte de su mente (esa que activaba su escudo-anti violación) le decía que no hiciera gilipollez semejante, pero ya se había decidido

Le haría caso a Lucy

Forzarse a sí mismo a abrirse repentinamente no funcionaría, pero estaba seguro de poder hacerlo poco a poco. Y, empezar con algo así era bastante adecuado, a su parecer.

Apretó los puños con fuerza

_Si la amas, protégela_

_Cuando proteges a alguien no lo dejas morir_

Muy bien, hora de la verdad

—Juvia—

—diga, Gray-sama…—

El alquimista de hielo estaba apoyado en la barra

—Soy un cobarde asqueroso— pensó deprimido

—vaya, creo que nuestro Gray pasó a ser _Gay_— lo molestó Mirajane

—Déjame en paz—

—silencio, homosexual— le dijo Levy con un sombrero de graduado en la cabeza

—Sí, no te quejes, sodomita— Lucy tenía una corona de espigas

—No es culpa nuestra que se te apague el calefón— se burló Lissana mientras se reía, haciendo que la gorra de gasfíter casi resbalara de su cabeza

—o que te falte testosterona— Wendy se acomodó los lentes. La bata de médico le quedaba grande

— ¡joder que no le haya dicho a Juvia que quiero que vayamos juntos no me hace gay! —

— ¡¿Gray-sama quiere ir al baile con Juvia?! — la maga de agua parecía extremadamente feliz

—bueno, si quie…— Juvia se le lanzó encima. Levy le tapó los ojos a Wendy mientras Lucy se daba una facepalm y Mira les decía que se buscaran un motel.

_Un día para el baile 15:59_

Jerall sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado

—Oye, Jerall…— Titania se aclaró la garganta nerviosa como una colegiala que invita a un chico a salir por primera vez

_Ella está en la misma situación_

— ¿leíste mi invitación? — interrogó el mago un tanto nervioso

—Sí y…acepto— esto último lo dijo en un tono tan tembloroso que cualquiera habría dudado que se trataba de Erza

Silencio

— ¿quieres un poco? — interrogó Titania ofreciéndole algo de pastel

Reedus inmortalizó la escena con un dibujo que, de ser encontrado, probablemente le costaría la vida

_Un día para el baile 21:30 PM_

Wendy volvía a Fairy Hills cuando alguien la agarró por la espalda, empezó a revolverse con fuerza, dándole golpes, patadas y mordiscos a su acosador

— ¡Wendy soy yo! — ella se calmó al ver que se trataba de Elfman

—lo siento, no sabía que eras tú— claro, ahora que le dejaste un ojo morado. Aunque pensándolo de esa manera cualquiera se defendería

—Quería pedirte un favor—

—claro, hare lo que esté a mi alcance para…—

—quiero que le preguntes a Evergreen si quiere ir conmigo—

—pero cualquier cosa menos esa—

— ¿qué? ¿Por qué no? —

—Elfman-san…eve-san es un poco…complicada y…— honestamente, me da miedo cuando se pone en modo tsun, así que no quiero meterme en esto

—por favor, en serio necesito que lo hagas—

—pero…—

—Wendy…— Elfman sacó algo de su bolsillo —a ti te gustan las obras de teatro, ¿verdad? —

—si…—

El hombre le tendió un par de entradas

—son para la próxima semana, función de las siete, ¿te gusta "Sueño de una noche de verano", verdad? — ella asintió lentamente

Era su puta obra favorita

—Son tuyos si me traes una respuesta—

La Dragon Slayer corrió hacía Fairy Hills

_Un día para el baile 22:00 P.M_

Evergreen se quitó la capa que Elfman le había dado antes de abrir la puerta

—Disculpa, Eve-san— la maga alzó una ceja al ver a Wendy suspirar — ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — la mayor asintió

— ¿quieres entrar? —

—no, aquí está bien. Eh…Elfman-san me dijo que te preguntara si querías ir al baile con él—

_3…2…1…_

— ¡dile a ese idiota que si quiere preguntarme algo así tenga los huevos para venir si es tan hombre como dice! —

_Un día para el baile 22:30 PM_

Wendy descubrió que tardaba media hora (corriendo como desquiciada) en llegar a la casa de los Strauss desde Fairy Hills. Charle se había negado a llevarla volando, según ella, porque no se metería en algo como eso

Y lo cierto era que la Marvell ya estaba arrepintiéndose

— ¡¿Cómo dice? Dile que pedir ayuda es lo que un hombre hace cuando está en problemas! —

_Un día para el baile 23:00 P.M._

— ¡"Lo que un hombre hace" joder, ¿no tienes una frase más idiota?! —

_23:30 P.M._

Wendy sentía como si los pulmones le fueran a explotar

— ¡joder, eres una histérica! —

_00:00 A.M._

— ¡y tu un idiota poco hombre! —

_00:30 A.M._

— ¡RETRACTATE! —

_1:00 A.M._

— ¡me ni…!— Evergreen se quedó callada ante la mirada homicida de Wendy

—Eve-san…eh estado corriendo por toda la ciudad por tres horas, si vas a rechazar a Elfman-san hazlo, creo que se me va a reventar el corazón—

_Ella realmente parecía a punto de desmayarse_

—dile a ese idiota que acepto, pero que si sale con otra de sus tonterías de "hombre" se puede ir al demonio—

_2:30 A.M._

—gracias niña, aquí tienes— Elfman había acompañado a Wendy cerca de Fairy Hills, creyendo que era demasiado peligroso mandarla sola

—De nada Elfman-san— contestó recibiendo los boletos —buenas noches—

No se tomó la molestia de bañarse, lo haría mañana en la mañana

—la próxima semana, función de las siete…— pensó medio dormida

Estaba agotada

—Me pregunto si Romeo querrá ir conmigo— pensó cerrando los ojos

Los volvió a abrir una gran velocidad

¿Por qué carajo pensaba en ir con él?

Además, a ver una obra ¡¿eso no sería casi como una cita?!

—diablos…— se tapó la cabeza con las mantas, tratando de ocultarse a si misma el fuerte sonrojo que le invadía la cara.

* * *

Este capi va dedicado a la señorita "Fairy Girl" y a BlackDream" muchas gracias a ustedes dos, que me hicieron ver el Gruvia de otra manera mucho más agradable, el resultado de mis reflexiones al respecto estan claramente expuestas en la historia Gehehe. Pero en serio, gracias

Eso si, necesito pedirles otro favor: alguien me ayuda con los vestidos? en serio, mi sentido de la moda es una mierda (siempre voy vestida de la misma manera) y me gustaria hacer una descripcion de como se visten, pero no quiero goglearlo, asi que si alguien tiene una idea, bienvenida sea :D


	9. Chapter 9

Levy iba camino a Fairy Hills para arreglarse cuando vio algo tirado en el camino: se trataba de un pequeño gato blanco sin cola que, debido a la rigidez de este, pudo asumir que estaba muerto

—Pobrecito— murmuró tomándolo. La criatura no tenía heridas de nada, incluso, de no ser por lo frío que estaba habría dicho que estaba vivo.

Bueno, lo enterraría en alguna parte.

* * *

Eran las diez y media…y Romeo iba tarde, joder, no estaba en sus planes pasar 40 minutos peinándose, definitivamente bajarse esos mechones del terror era bastante difícil.

Y de hecho, le quedaron algunos, aunque al menos logro hacer algo

(A diferencia de Natsu y Gajeel)

En la entrada del gremio, Wendy charlaba animadamente con Juvia y Lucy.

La Loxar llevaba puesto un ajustado vestido negro hasta los talones con un corte a un lado, que mostraba sus piernas, usaba zapatos bajos de color plateado con un collar del mismo color.

Por su parte, el de la Heartfilia era rosado pálido tipo strapless escotado en la espalda con acentos dorados en el busto y la cintura. Tenía el cabello suelto adornado con una diadema color oro.

Aunque, a su parecer, Wendy se veía mejor. No sabía si aquella opinión era algo más o menos objetivo o se debía más que nada al evidente favoritismo que tenía por ella. Pero fuera cual fuera la situación, lo cierto era que (a parecer suyo) se veía hermosa.

El vestido era violeta con toques celestes en las mangas y al final del vestido. Se había soltado el cabello, pero se recogía un poco con un pinche violeta

—vaya, te vez extraño así— Wendy le colocó la mano sobre la cabeza y le desarmó el cabello que tanto le había costado peinar, dándole un aspecto más parecido al que tenía normalmente

—Tarde 40 minutos en peinarme— murmuró sin que esta lo oyera

Aunque, si le había desarmado el cabello, ¿eso no era como decir que le gustaba más como se peinaba habitualmente? eso podía ser tomado como un avance, ¿verdad?

— ¿entramos? — preguntó con una sonrisa. La peliazul asintió

El gremio estaba bastante bien decorado, sobre el escenario, una banda contratada para la ocasión se preparaba (¿Cómo le habían hecho para que Gajeel no se metiera?)

Un nervioso Sting conversaba con Lissana tratando de apartar la vista de sus "amigas", y una mierda, ¿por qué Lissana se había puesto algo tan…_atrevido? _aunque el vestido era bonito (blanco, con toques en azul y amarillo en la cintura), ¿era necesario que resaltara tanto su cuerpo? joder, el Dragon Slayer blanco se preguntaba si ella habría notado sus patéticos intentos de mirar a otro lado

—Sting-kun…— el tono dulce con el que lo llamó lo hiso estremecer

—Di-dime…—

—Mis ojos están aquí— le dijo esta con una sonrisa burlona señalando sus orbes azulados

— ¡No estaba…!— ella sonrió ante el nerviosismo del chico. Dios, ve veía tan mono cuando se ponía así

_Elfman, hazle un favor a Sting y aleja a Lissana de su hermana mayor_

Poco a poco la gente empezó a llegar. Romeo vio a Yukino junto a un avergonzado Rogue (a quien habían dejado de perseguir cuando la peliblanca amenazó con dejar de prepararles comida casera).

La chica levaba un traje verde claro con detalles en negro

Por su parte, Jerall estaba en la misma incómoda situación de Sting, pues Erza llevaba un vestido azul opaco, ajustado y que lucía bastante su espalda. Lo bueno para el peliazul, era que Titania (a diferencia de Lissana) no parecía notar que el Fernández hacía lo posible para no comérsela con los ojos a fin de no morir de una severa hemorragia nasal en el intento.

Por su parte, Levy llevaba uno gris con una cinta naranja. Al chico le sorprendió ver que Gajeel solo le sacaba una cabeza de altura, pero pronto comprobó que era nada más y nada menos que la magia de los tacones que, por cierto, eran negros (¿Cómo diablos caminaba con esas cosas?).

Como era de esperarse, Evergreen llevaba un vestido verde, strapless, con tacones al igual que Levy. El chico no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese tipo de zapatos tendría que ver con la altura de sus respectivas parejas.

Por último, aunque no menos importante, Mirajane Salió de atrás de la barra con un vestido amarillo pastel a la altura de la rodilla, con toques de blanco en el busto y la cintura. Su larga melena blanca iba suelta.

La banda empezó con un Swing bastante animado, Romeo y Wendy miraban a los mayores bailar, en la barra, Erza y Jerall charlaban mientras esta comía pastel

El chico, a sus catorce años de edad había notado lo divertida que ponía llegar a ser una chica al comer. Muy probablemente ese fuera el motivo por el que el peliazul siempre se le acercaba cuando ella lo cambiaba por su preciado pastel de fresas (ciertamente, la perspectiva de ver a la poderosa Titania reducida a una cría fanática de los dulces que, además, se manchaba la cara con crema podía llegar a ser algo atrayente. Aunque lo cierto era que él era incapaz de apreciarlo como de seguro lo hacía el criminal a medio redimir)

— ¿quieres bailar? — interrogó ligeramente nervioso, todavía recordaba un poco de las pseudo clases de baile hechas con la reina del cosplay, pero lo cierto era que ya había olvidado un poco de ellas

—Claro— sin embargo, ambos se paralizaron cuando el animado _Swing _fue reemplazado por un _blues _bastante…_lento_

El chico la miró como preguntándole con la mirada si le incomodaba tener que acercase tanto a él, pero para su sorpresa, Wendy le tendía su mano mientras miraba a otra parte.

La Marvell admitía para sí misma que últimamente se comportaba de manera bastante menos tímida si el asunto tenía algo que ver con el Conbolt. Sin embargo eso no significaba que pudiera hacer algo demasiado atrevido

Al menos por el momento

Además, ¿qué podía salir mal?

_Un crac proveniente del pie de Lucy al ser pisado por Natsu resonó en los oídos de la Marvell_

—joder, viejo, nos estás matando del aburrimiento con esa música— se burló Gajeel del cantante, quien le hizo una seña a los demás

—Esta canción va para todas las hermosas damas aquí presentes, incluyendo a la hermosa pequeña que está con este patán con complejo de lolita— dijo mirando a Levy de manera picaresca, Gajeel estuvo a punto de subirse al escenario y sacarle todos los dientes a patadas

Hasta que la guitarra comenzó a sonar

_Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku _

_sono mabushii egao ni  
hatenai yami karatobidasou  
Hold My Hand _

—Joder, amo esta canción…— comentó Lucy con una sonrisa de nostalgia

_Kimi to deatta toki _

_kodomo no koro taisetsuni  
omoi teitta basho omoide ashitanda _

Jerall miró por el rabillo del ojo a Erza, recordando instintivamente la niñez que había compartido. Recordando cuando, en sus pocos instantes de lucidez, una melena rojiza acompañada de un par de ojos color chocolate aparecía en su mente junto al nombre "Scarlet"

Realmente no se había equivocado al darle ese nombre. Porque no había sido capaz de olvidarla

_Boku to odotte kurenaika  
hikari to kage no Winding Road  
imademo aitsu ni muchuu nano? _

—oye, Lissana— Sting llamó a su compañera de baile, al recordar algo

—dime—

— ¿es verdad que tu y Natsu cuidaron el huevo de Happy? es decir que…ustedes son como sus padres, ¿no?— ella levantó una ceja

—eh…algo así, quiero decir, lo cuidamos y todo, pero si mi memoria no me falla el contacto más amoroso que hubo entre nosotros fue que lo molesté preguntándole si algún día podía ser su novia (1)— ella se encogió de hombros — ¿por qué?—

—bueno…—

—No te preocupes, mis padres están divorciados y actualmente lo único que tienen en común es su fetiche por los rubios…— está de sobra decir que Happy acabó con la cabeza metida _dentro _de un muro

_Sukoshidake furimukitaku naru  
youna tokimo arukedo  
ai to yuuki to hokori omotte tatakau yo _

Romeo no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco al recordar el discurso que le dio a Charle

_Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku  
kono houshii no kibou no kakera  
kito daremoga eien no ten ni iretai _

—Esperanza, ¿eh?— Rogue sonrió mientras miraba a Yukino

_Zen Zen kinishinai furishitemo  
hora kimi ni koi shiteru  
Hatenai yami karatobidasou  
Hold Your Hand _

Natsu se rió

—¿Ocurre algo?— interrogó Lucy

—No, nada— porque incluso aunque pretendiera no preocuparse por ese tipo de temas…

Allí estaba

Era algo un poco irónico, ¿no creen?

_Okotta kao mo tsukareteru  
kimi mo suki da kedo anna ni  
tobashite ikite daijoubu kana to omou _

Puede que normalmente las expresiones de Mira le gustaran, pero Laxus se preguntó si realmente tendría los huevos para descubrir cómo era la mayor de las Strauss enojada

_Boku wa nanigenai shigusani  
furimawasareteru Sea Side Blue  
sore demo aitsu ni muchuu nano? _

—Oye, Charle— la gata blanca miró a Lily —quería preguntarte algo— ella levantó una ceja —eh notado que le gustas mucho a Happy pero, ¿Qué sientes tu por él?—

La gata miró al pequeño felino azul que trataba, en vano, de salir del muro. Se levantó de su asiento

—No le odio— el exceed negro sonrió

—ya veo—

_Motto kikitai dotoga atta noni  
futari no kawai ga kuruma no  
oto ni habamatete tourini mau yo _

—Oye, Ever—

—te eh dicho que no me llames así—

—eh, bueno, Evergreen— aclaró Elfman —yo quería preguntarte algo—

La reina de mirada de piedra tragó saliva

—¿qué?—

y entonces…

—¿por qué te gusta tanto el color verde?— interrogó el Strauss con verdadera curiosidad

Te van a matar, en serio

_Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku  
jibun demo fushigii nan dakedo  
nani ka aruto sugu ni kimi ni  
denwa shitaku naru _

—Tsk, no miente— Levy miró extrañada al Dragon Slayer de hierro

— ¿a qué te refieres?—

—A nada—

Silencio

—Gajeel— el pelinegro la miró —para mí también es un poco extraño—

— ¿de qué hablas?—

—De nada—

_Zen Zen ki no nai furishitemo  
kekkyoku kimi no koto dake mite itta  
umi no kanata e tobi dasou yo  
Hold My Hand_

Gray dio un suspiro,, odiaba esas malditas coincidencias del carajo

_Incluso aunque aparente no sentir nada_

_Al final, siempre solo eh tenido ojos para ti_

Apenas terminó la canción, un estruendo se escuchó en todo el edificio…

* * *

(1): me han contado que la relación entre Natsu y Lissana tenía un tinte más amoroso en el anime (que no eh visto) porque al parecer prometieron casarse y todo eso, pero yo leí el especial del manga donde esta solo molesta a Natsu (le pregunto si querian ser novios para burlarse de él, cosa que, por cierto, le resulto). Aunque debo decir que la idea no me gusto pues, al ver la pelea de Mira con la otra chica que era modelo en el anime creo que Lissana queda como una tipa muy indecisa (primero le debio haber dicho a Lucy que no se separara de Natsu, luego le tira los tejos al chico en esa pelea y cuando le cagan el momento se rie)

La canción es "Dan dan kokoro hikaretsu" recordaras tu infancia con ella, pues es el opening de dragon ball Gt (mi primer song-fic *_*)

Espero que les halla gustado, por favor comenten y gracias a Calipitachi y a magnolia dragon por salvar mi trasero ayudandome con los vestidos :D


	10. Chapter 10

Para entender bien esta cosa:

1) ve a mi perfil

2) lee una mamada llamada "no te metas con Fairy Tail"

3) vuelve aqui

* * *

Yukino se sorprendió cuando Levy le lanzó una falda junto a una blusa

—cámbiate rápido, no es como si pudiéramos pelear así—

—parecen…bastante tranquilas…—

—Siempre que hay un evento de algo aquí pasa algo— le dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros —es la costumbre— la otra maga celestial no pudo evitar preguntarse cuantas veces habían tenido que reconstruir el edificio del gremio

_Más de las que puedes contar, estimada_

* * *

Lo que les jodió toda la maldita fiesta fue el ataque de un maldito gremio oscuro que ni conocían, pero que probablemente venían a chingar únicamente porque a la guionista de esta cosa no se le ocurrió un argumento mejor para joderles la existencia. Para variar, los hijos de su madre nisiquiera se dignaron a atacar directamente el gremio, sino que se dispersaron en nutridos grupos en el frondoso bosque a las afueras de Magnolia.

Entre las montañas, el bosque y las pequeñas llanuras dispersadas por ahí sería difícil encontrarlos

La estrategia fue separarse en grupos pequeños, cuatro como mucho. Si podían hacerles creer que los emboscaban a fin de atacarles directamente en algún punto acabarían con todos.

* * *

Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel y Levy estaban en la falda de la montaña

— ¿huelen algo? — interrogó la Mcgarden. Los dos Dragon Slayer negaron con la cabeza

Todo estaba en silencio

—Oigan— la voz de Warren se escuchó en el lugar —no parecen ser muchos, pero al parecer la bronca es con algunos de ellos, estén atentos—

Si se cargaban a sus ases se retirarían

Fueron rodeados por unas columnas de fuego

— ¿qué diablos…?— una silueta apareció ente el fuego

Un sujeto de cabellos rojos como los de Erza y ojos color sangre los observaba

—Veo que ustedes son mis oponentes— comentó

— ¿Quién eres? — interrogó Levy

—Me llamo Hastur—

—qué curioso, entonces no deberías invocar fuego (1)—

—Sí, es extraño— comentó su oponente

—y dime, ¿a qué viene esto? no es como si nunca hubieran tratado de matarnos, pero por lo general tenemos una idea más o menos clara de lo que ocurre— él levantó una ceja

—Te explico, nosotros no somos un gremio de magos, somos mercenarios y se nos pagó para atacar Fairy Tail—

—así que es un asunto de negocios, ¿es parte de su contrato no revelar quien fue? —

—El maestro de un gremio llamado Heart Under Blade, no sé que tendrá contra ustedes, pero parecía bastante cabreado cuando nos dio el trabajo—

_Así que de eso se trataba_

—ya veo, ya veo. De casualidad, ¿Cuánto recibieron por este trabajo? —

—un millón de gemas—

— ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que declinen el ataque por el doble de ese precio? —

El pelirrojo parpadeó

—es una propuesta interesante, desgraciadamente no es algo que pueda aceptar por mí mismo, yo solo soy un soldado. Sin embargo, mi maestro podría considerar la posibilidad—

— ¿escuchaste eso Warren? — murmuró la peliazul

—Sí, se lo diré a Macarov—

Si era por un patán como él lo mejor era evitar broncas, el maestro de Heart Under Blade no volvería por otra si veía que nisiquiera era capaz de usar a un grupo de mercenarios para vengarse

No ameritaba que gastaran su tiempo

—El problema es…— las llamas tomaron forma de una espada —que hasta que se haga la correspondiente negociación somos enemigos y yo debo cumplir mi trabajo—

—Por supuesto—

Las columnas de fuego se hicieron un circulo a su alrededor y el chico desapareció

— ¿Dónde se metió? —

—Este sujeto es muy fuerte— pensó la Mcgarden —para variar es probable que este peleando a matar. Si no lo derrotamos al menos tenemos que resistir hasta que Macarov resuelta el asunto—

— ¡cuidado! — Romeo usó su propio fuego para hacerlo chocar contra la columna que estuvo a punto de darle a Wendy, evitando que este le diera directo

— ¡rugido del dragón del cielo! — las llamas se mezclaban con el viento creado por Wendy, alejándolos de ellos

Aquí hay algo extraño

Hastur apareció de la nada para atacar a Gajeel con su espada, el pelinegro esquivó el ataque y trató de devolverlo usando las garras del dragón de hierro, pero su oponente se alejó, teniendo que esquivar la palabra "Storm"

Es imposible que él pueda manejar las llamas y pelear con nosotros al mismo tiempo

Pero, ¿desde dónde?

Miró a su alrededor, una pequeña grieta en la montaña, lo bastante grande como para que alguien cupiera

Perfecto

— ¡Wendy lanza un ataque hacia allí! — la chica dejó en manos de Romeo el evitar que el fuego estorbara a sus compañeros y lanzó el rugido del dragón del cielo hacía la dirección indicada por la Mcgarden, una bola de fuego se lo impidió

Lo que parecía ser una llama llegó al lado del pelirrojo

—Lo siento hermano, eh sido descubierta— la chica tenía sus mismos rasgos, por lo que su parentesco era notable

—No te preocupes— este le restó importancia

Las llamas volvieron a aparecer

Por lo que podían notar, aquella chica tenía la capacidad de convertir su cuerpo en fuego. Dándole la oportunidad a su hermano de camuflarse con él. Levy estaba segura de que Gajeel sería capaz de derrotar al chico si era capaz de acertar un golpe, pero para eso tenía que verlo

Si eso era todo

Miró a la Dragon Slayer del cielo

Dios, eso sería más efectivo si Lissana estuviera con ellas, pero bueno, ni modo

— ¡rugido del dragón del cielo! —

— ¡storm! — el viento disipó un poco las llamas

—mierda…— el espadachín era visible

Te jodiste

— ¡garras del dragón de hierro! — el ataque fue certero, pero también lo fue el golpe que le dio la joven a Romeo, el chico se golpeó contra un árbol. El instinto habló por la Dragon Slayer y rápidamente su oponente tuvo que tragarse las alas del dragón celestial

El pelirrojo trató de reponerse, logrando acercarse lo bastante a Levy como para darle una patada en el estomago, sin embargo, cuando Gajeel saltó a defenderla una voz les interrumpió

—las negociaciones han terminado, ya no tenemos por qué seguir peleando. Retírense— Hastur agradeció mentalmente aquella oportuna intervención, porque si no, sentía que Gajeel lo habría molido a golpes

—Espero que, la próxima vez que nos encontremos sea para algo más ameno— fue todo lo que dijo mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su hermana

—Oye, enana, ¿estás bien?— la Mcgarden no se había movido, muy probablemente se había dado en la cabeza con una roca o algo

—Hay que dejarlos descansar— Wendy sostenía con algo de dificultad al Conbolt

Sin embargo…

—parece que mi ama al fin se ah dormido— ambos Dragon Slayer se voltearon al escuchar una voz que les era totalmente desconocida. Levy se levantó a una velocidad enfermiza y quedó parada en la punta de una rama

Sus ojos tenían un color dorado y brillaban en la oscuridad, como los de un gato

El cabello estaba ligeramente más largo y ahora era blanco

De su cabeza sobresalían un par de orejas de gato

— ¡¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a la enana?! — le gritó Gajeel

Aquella aparición sonrió

—sígueme—

— ¿eh? — la criatura empezó a saltar entre los árboles, evidentemente, el pelinegro la siguió

— ¡espera, ¿qué hago con él?! — Wendy seguí sosteniendo al chico

— ¡lo que sea! — lo perdió de vista, la Marvell suspiró y sentó al chico apoyándolo contra un árbol, luego tomó asiento a su lado

—Lo que ocurrió con Levy-san fue extraño— pensó preocupada —pero supongo que no puedo hacer más que esperar que Gajeel-san se haga car…—

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al sentir presión en su hombro

Romeo había apoyado su cabeza contra ella

_Tan cerca_

Tragó saliva mientras sentía la cara arder

— ¿por qué…?—

¿Se sentía así?

Hacía rato que notaba eso pero, ¿qué era?

Lo miró, se veía tan tranquilo al dormir. Dios, ¿todos los chicos tenían esa expresión tan calmada y relajada?

Wendy no fue del todo consiente del instante en que comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo, sintiendo el aliento del chico haciéndole cosquillas en la cara

Solo un roce de labios, solo un beso

(Su primer beso)

Nada más

Nadie tendría por qué enterarse, solo sería un pequeño secreto entre ella, su conciencia y el silencio del bosque

¿Tendrían algún sabor? se veían secos

Pero apostaba a que eran suaves…

— _¡No tan rápido pequeña pederasta, invoco la carta "despertar inoportuno!— ¡puto Yugi esto nisiquiera es un anime!_

— ¿eh…?— Romeo abrió los ojos para toparse con el rostro de la Marvell a centímetros del suyo

— _¡vete de aquí maldito tramposo!—_

— _¡si quieres que me vaya pequeña adicta al café tendrás que vencerme!—_

Ninguno se movía

Incluso se escuchaban los grillos

Un centímetro, medido. Esa era la distancia que los separaba

— _¡Joder lo que sea, uso la carta…!— la miró por un momento — ¿"reacción tsundere"? espera un segundo, ¡¿por qué Wendy se puso en modo de ataque?!—_

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada, la Marvell pegó un grito y, con el rostro encendido, le dio una bofetada solo comparable a las dadas por Anna Kyoyama, que lo lanzó de cara al suelo

— ¡eres un idiota! — y se fue bastante molesta

¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?

* * *

Por su parte, Gajeel detuvo su carrera cuando aquella criatura tomó asiento sobre un árbol

—Veo que eres un humano bastante fuerte— comentó la criatura mientras jugaba con una mota de polvo

— ¡responde mi pregunta! —

—Dios, que molesto. Mi nombre es Linx y soy un gato frustrante—

— ¿un qué? —

—un gato sin cola que murió por causas naturales, antes de ascender al cielo le hacemos un favor a quien tuvo la gracia de enterrarnos, en este caso, tu querida—

— ¿a qué llamas un favor? —

—ayudamos funcionando como un catalizador de emociones negativas. Quitamos un peso de la espalda de nuestro benefactor, estrés, tristeza, ira, miedo. Lo que sea—

— ¿y si no siente nada de eso? —

—no podemos ayudarle—

Eso significaba que…

— ¿qué le pasa a la enana? —

El gato sonrió

—Estrés—

¿Eh?

La criatura se acostó en la rama, mostrando las piernas de la Mcgarden

—dime, ¿no se te ocurre por qué podría sentirse de esa manera? —

—no, realmente no…—

—Tú tienes la culpa—

Aquello pareció preocuparle

¿Qué diablos le había hecho?

—dime, ¿acaso crees que empezar a comportarte de esa manera no la confunde? — Sonrió de manera ladina —piénsalo, ¿acercarte de esa manera sin especificar tus intenciones no le causara conflicto? —

Porque siempre estaba la posibilidad de que fueran películas suyas

Esa repentina atención era extraña y confusa, sobretodo porque Gajeel solía ser bastante ambiguo en sus expresiones

—escucha, humano, estoy muy agradecido con la persona que me enterró. Así que seré directo— se puso de pie —mi ama está enamorada de ti—

¿Eh?

¡¿ESA DECLARACIÓN NO DEBÍA SER DICHA DE OTRA FORMA?!

—ahora ve que vas a hacer con esa información— en un parpadeo la chica volvió a la normalidad y, debido a su estado de inconsciencia, cayó del árbol

El Dragon Slayer la agarró en el aire

Maldita enana, siempre causándole problemas

* * *

Por su parte, Romeo llevaba unos diez minutos reflexionando acerca de por qué la Marvell le había dado tal putazo

—etto… ¿puedo sentarme? — ella había regresado. Bueno, al parecer la peliazul era más una tsunshun (2) que una tsundere

—Lo siento— al parecer ella tenía la intención de arrodillarse para pedir disculpas

—No es necesario que uses el tigre caído Saotome, venga, siéntate— de seguro Wendy se sentía mal por haberle pegado

— ¿tu mejilla está bien? — interrogó preocupada

—Sí, estoy bien—

—tienes los dedos marcados—

— ¿en serio? — la chica se acercó un poco más de la cuenta a fin de aplicar un poco de magia curativa

—Espera un poco…—

—por cierto, ¿por qué golpeaste? —

—me asustaste— en el fondo, no era mentira. El chico se rió

—¿que pasa?—

—Tu cara está roja, te ves linda—

—n-no digas eso—

— ¿por qué no? —

—Me da vergüenza…— admitió mirando a otro lado —aunque es una lástima—

— ¿qué cosa? —

—Que apenas si hallamos estado en el baile— el muchacho sacó una minúscula lacrima del bolsillo. Empezó a sonar "El vals de las flores"

—No sé bailar vals—

—yo tampoco— contestó este ofreciéndole la mano, la Marvell aceptó con una sonrisa

Al final, las cosas habían salido bien. Para ellos al menos

_¿Y para los demás?_

* * *

(1) en mitologia lovecrafniana Hastur es un dios de viento

(2) una tia que luego de actuar "tsun" se arrepiente o siente culpable por sus acciones

Ya sé lo que estan pensando "eres una abusiva de mierda por desarrollar solo dos parejas en todo un capi", pero realmente quiero centrarme bien en lo que va pasando entre ellos (eso y espero que las peleas me hallan quedado llamativas...). En fin, espero que les halla gustado y ya veremos como le fue al resto...

porque ni yo misma lo sé, en serio

Que tengan buenas noches/dias/tardes


	11. Chapter 11

A Yukino, Natsu, Rogue y Lucy les tocó una zona ubicada en el corazón de la montaña, en una vieja mina abandonada

—Que alguien de luz— apenas terminó de pronunciar esa frase, Heartfilia emitió un quejido

— ¿qué pasa?— preguntó Natsu

—Alguien me tocó el trasero— Yukino emitió un quejido similar

Cuando el Dragneel dio luz, pudieron distinguir la silueta de un sujeto castaño de ojos oscuros, en sus manos tenía los llaveros de las magas estelares

—vaya, llaves de oro y plata, deben valer una fortuna— el ladrón las examinó con cuidado

— ¡¿y tú quien (matrioska) eres?!— le gritó Natsu, cabreado más que nada porque le había tocado el trasero a Lucy

_Oh, vamos, tú le tocaste las tetas, sé feliz con eso_

—Me llamo Kohaku— contestó este con una sonrisa, divertido de la actitud del chico —ahora, adiós— y colocando su mano en una de las paredes de piedra las hizo estallar. Natsu y Rogue quedaron tras las rocas, pero el ladrón no contaba con que las magas estelares quedaran frente a él

—Bueno, da igual, al fin y al cabo no pueden hacer nada sin esto—

—Eso es lo que tú crees— las dos se pusieron en una pose un poco extraña

—kame…—

—por favor, eso es de un manga, ¿me crees idiota?—

—hame…— esa era Yukino

—no es… ¿no es en serio, verdad?—

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!— El sujeto se cubrió con los brazos en forma de "X"

— ¡caíste!— la Heartfilia le dio una patada en el rostro y Yukino agarró las llaves, le dio a Lucy su llavero

Para variar, Rogue y Natsu habían salido de las rocas

—Espera…— la rubia impidió que Natsu lo golpeara —dime, ¿por qué nos atacaste?—

—Como si fuera a decírtelo—

—pareces tener el suficiente sentido común para saber que no te conviene hacerte el listo—

—joder, ¿por qué no me dejas golpearlo?— se quejó el Dragneel

—Natsu, no es normal que este sujeto este justo aquí cuando nos atacan y realmente me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando—

— ¿segura qué es por eso?— la rubia levantó una ceja

— ¿por qué más sería?—

— ¿te gusta?— ¿eh…qué?

—creo que de todas las estupideces que has dicho esa es una de las peores—

— ¡contéstame!—

— ¡joder apenas si sé su nombre!— el ladrón sonrió

Si podía hacer que se pelearan estarían demasiado ocupados para evitar que escapara…

Lucy sintió como le tomaban de la mano

— ¡¿y tú que qui…?!— la Heartfilia no pudo terminar la frase

Porque el castaño le plantó un beso en la boca

Rogue colocó a Yukino detrás suyo en un gesto de protección instintivo al ver la expresión homicida de Natsu

El sujeto la soltó, dejando un hilo de saliva a su paso

— ¡tío, no estoy seguro de si llegues a caerme bien pero CORRE POR TU VIDA!—

Y Kohaku supo que su plan no funcionó cuando el emo de pelo negro le gritó eso

— ¡AUXILIO ESTE MOSTRUO ME QUIERE MATAR!— gritaba un traumado Kohaku mientras huía de un Natsu quien parecía tener verdaderas ganas de matarlo

El resto del grupo corría tras el Dragneel

— ¡maldita sea, Natsu para!— le gritó Lucy

—no sé si él te escuche— le dijo Rogue

— ¿sabes qué diablos le pasa?—

—Creo que está celoso— comentó el pelinegro —si ese sujeto te besó es natural que salte a defenderte, lo malo es que si lo agarra no podremos interrogarlo— Rogue dio un suspiro —bueno, al menos Natsu es un chico, sino ya lo habría matado—

— ¿eh? ¿Por qué?—

—las dragonas son peores—

_Romeo, donde quiera que estés toma nota_

Kohaku llegó al lado de un carrito para trasportar minerales

—tengo una idea, solo espero que funcione— el chico se colocó frente al carrito y, cuando Natsu iba a golpearlo, se movió, haciendo que el Dragneel cayera en el pequeño trasporte, el pelirosa se mareo inmediatamente

—Al menos hay algo dentro de ese cráneo— le dijo Rogue al acercarse

—Natsu, te sacaré de allí si me prometes no golpearlo hasta que nos responda— el chico asintió —ok, espera un poco— Lucy se acercó al chico, pero justo cuando iba a sacarlo, un ruido metálico llegó a sus oídos

Y el carrito cayó por el riel llevándoselos a ambos. Joder, parecía una puta montaña rusa

Yukino, Rogue y Kohaku se quedaron mirando como idiotas el lugar donde los dos habían desaparecidos

—este lugar es jodidamente grande, van a estar horas allí abajo— comentó el ladrón

— ¿no hay nada peligroso?— interrogó Yukino preocupada

—No, pero les va a tardar un poco salir— comentó el ladrón mientras hacía además de irse

—tu no vas a ninguna parte— le dijo Rogue

—pero…—

—chicos, nos retiramos, el ataque cesó—

—Bueno, yo me largo antes de que ese chico regrese y trate de matarme, mándale mis saludos— y se fue caminando

— ¿deberíamos ir a buscarlos?— le preguntó el pelinegro a su novia

—No— negó esta —a ver si así tienen tiempo de hablar un poco—

—Parece que lo necesitan— Rogue sintió como le tomaban la mano

— ¿volvemos?—

—claro—

—Me pregunto cómo estará Frosh—

—Con un poco de suerte no tendremos que buscarlo por toda la ciudad—

* * *

_Mientras tanto_

Un demonio salió de un círculo de fuego al sentir que alguien entraba en sus dominios

— ¿eh, un gato?— Miró al pequeño exceed — ¿qué amerita que una criatura como tú venga aquí?—

—Frosh fue a buscar a Rogue—

— ¡¿me estás diciendo que acabaste en el séptimo plano del infierno buscando a tu compañero?!—

—Frosh nunca ha sido muy listo—

* * *

_Volviendo dentro de la cueva _

Natsu abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose envuelto en un aroma familiar

—Al fin despertaste, me tenías preocupada— se levantó bruscamente del regazo de Lucy. Seguía bastante molesto por la situación. Maldición, el tipejo ese hasta le había robado un beso y ella ni reaccionaba

— ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? — Sin respuesta —Natsu…— siguió caminado, ignorándola

Suficiente

El Dragneel comenzó a golpear el interior de Horologium cuando la chica lo encerró allí

—Él dice que lo saques—

—Natsu, no voy a sacarte de allí hasta que te calmes y hablemos— el chico se cruzó de brazos con molestia

—él dice que no tiene nada que hablar contigo—

—En ese caso puedes irte poniendo cómodo— a veces, Natsu podía ser endemoniadamente infantil en el mal sentido de la palabra

En ese momento, al menos, le parecía un niñito caprichoso

—él dice que si tanto quieres hablar por qué no te vas con el marica de pelo café— Lucy se masajeó el tabique de la nariz con desesperación

—Natsu, escucha, aclaremos una cosa: no quería que lo golpearas porque necesitábamos sacarle información y no lo lastimé porque me dio un beso porque era más importante correr detrás de ti, saltaste contra él como un loco—

—él pregunta si el beso te gustó—

—si por gustarme entiendes que me dieron ganas de vomitar, si, me gustó mucho—

—él pregunta si estás segura—

—si Natsu, estoy segura—

—pregunta si él te gusta—

—Por favor, no es mi tipo—

—pregunta a qué te refieres con "tu tipo" —

—no es…el tipo de sujeto que pueda llegar a gustarme—

—Pregunta cómo es tu tipo— ella sonrió

—hiperactivo, impulsivo, infantil, celoso, temerario...si, más o menos así, ¿suficiente? —

—menudos gustos te manejas—

—Horologium, tú sabes que te quiero, pero no te metas—

—él pregunta si estás enojada con él—

—No, Natsu, no estoy enojada contigo, pero lo haré si no te calmas—

—él dice que te perdona—

—No creo haber hecho nada malo, pero si ya te calmaste…— la chica cerró la puerta tras darle las gracias al espíritu. El Dragneel se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo

— ¿nos vamos? — Interrogó la Heartfilia —en serio vamos a tardar en salir de aquí— Natsu asintió

Apenas la rubia dio un paso, sintió como era agarrada del brazo

—por cierto, Horologium tenía razón, menudos gustos te manejas— ahora ya no estaba molesto, sino que había tomado un tono de juego infantil —aunque apuesto a que te gustan los castaños…— ahora que el asunto estaba aclarado, no tenía problemas en tomarlo como un chiste

Pero cierta chica no se lo tomó como una broma

— ¡joder, ya me tienes harta! ¡Incluso si hubiera tenido una charla con ese sujeto e incluso si hubiera llegado a caerme bien eso no quiere decir que no crea que seas increíble! — la chica no cayó en la cuenta del peso de sus palabras hasta ver al Dragneel, quien parpadeó un par de veces

—oye…yo solo quería picarte un poco, no era para que te pusieras así— admitió con una sonrisa. Lucy se sonrojó y avanzó rápidamente, a fin de no mirar al chico.

Este le tomó el brazo

—No quiero que nos separemos— declaró como si nada mientras le tomaba la mano y la hacía avanzar.

La Heartfilia sonrió mientras miraba sus manos unidas, no estaba segura de sí podrían salir de la cueva esa noche

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no tenía nada de malo que pasaran juntos todo ese tiempo…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la posada, Yukino y Rogue notaron que Rufus y Orga estaban dormidos y que Sting aún no había llegado. Frosh estaba dormido sobre la cama del Dragon Slayer de sombras, el pequeño exceed había sido enviado de vuelta a la posada luego de haber llegado cinco veces junto al demonio ya mencionado

— ¿tienes sueño? — interrogó el Cheney a la peliblanca, la que negó con la cabeza

— ¿te gustaría pasar el rato en mi habitación? — invitó la chica

_Lo que ella dijo: ¿te gustaría pasar el rato en mi habitación?_

_Lo que ella quiso decir: ¿quieres hacer cualquier cosa hasta que nos de sueño y de pasada esperamos a Sting?_

_Lo que él pensó que dijo: (inserte guarradas que de poner harían de este fic un ranking M)_

—eh…claro—

El cuarto que pertenecía a la chica era pequeño y tenía solo una cama con un baño privado. La Aguria le sirvió algo de té…y Rogue estaba nervioso

Es decir, era la primera vez que él y la chica estaban solos y… ¿lo había hecho a propósito?

—Rogue, quítate eso— la chica lo señaló, sin embargo, lo que Yukino pretendía señalar era sus botas, pues el chico tenía intención de sentarse en la cama

Tragó saliva

—eh… ¿me lo quito yo o me preferirías hacerlo tú? — interrogó nervioso

Yukino levantó una ceja

—Hazlo tú— dijo como si fuera algo obvio

_Y en parte, lo era…_

El chico se desabotonó la camisa con nerviosismo

— ¿segura que no quieres hacerlo tú? — Yukino lo miró por un momento

—ya entiendo…— murmuró con un poco de vergüenza —eh…Rogue—

— ¿sí? —

—cuando te invité a venir pensé que haríamos cualquier cosa, y…no es que no me agrade lo que veo pero…—

Malpensaste la situación

Está de sobra decir que un avergonzado Rogue salió pitando de la habitación y se metió en su cama mientras pronunciaba una larga serie de "Lo siento", "soy un pervertido" y "puedes matarme si quieres". Por su parte, la Aguria encontraba bastante tierno el que Rogue tuviera una faceta así, aunque descubrirla era algo que podía dejar para después…

* * *

Porque si, yo creo que Rogue puede llegar a ser un pervertido o al menos pasarse peliculas XD

En fin, que les parecio? espero ver sus opiniones en la cajita de comentarios

Son la una y pico de la mañana en mi país y...y yo en serio tengo que irme a dormir, bueno mi estimado lector, te deseo buenas noches aunque tu probablemente estes leyendo esto a plena luz del día gehehe


	12. Chapter 12

Sting apenas alcanzó a visualizar dos cosas durante la batalla: la primera, que los dos magos que los habían atacado le dieron un golpe a Lisanna que la mandó volando a alguna parte y que, menos de tres segundos luego de que eso ocurriera, Jerall y Erza ya los habían hecho polvo.

El Dragon Slayer blanco se acercó al lugar donde había caído la menor de los Strauss, sintiendo como el color se iba de su cuerpo y un escalofrío recorría su espalda al ver que la albina tenía más de la mitad del cuerpo metido en un barril qué decía "Absenta" (1)

Para su desgracia, Erza y Jerall habían desaparecido, y eso solo podía significar una cosa…

— ¡mira, esa sombra se parece a Slenderman!—

— ¿Por qué tienes el pelo rubio? tú y Lu-chan podrían ser hermanos—

— ¿por qué casi todos los Dragon Slayer tienen un gato? Laxus es el único forever alone—

—y a todo esto, ¿Dónde está tu amigo peludo?—

—oh, las estrellas se ven hermosas, son como diamantes…espera "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" (2) ¡ahora lo entiendo todo!—

—Wendy es una pedófila, pedófila, pedófila, Wendy es una pedófila… ¡vamos Sting, canta conmigo!—

— ¿le has visto las cejas al tipo de Lamia Scale? esas cosas son tan gigantes que son hipnóticas—

—Elfman-nii es un chico M (3)…yo lo sé…—

— ¿hay un poco más de licor?—

Era como la octava vez que Lisanna le preguntaba por aquella bebida, aunque al chico no le fastidiaba ni eso ni sus canciones (aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo la cría esa podía ser pedófila si el chico que parecía gustarle era un año mayor que ella?), tampoco sus comentarios o el hecho de que cada cinco minutos se echara a reír como si no hubiera mañana. Lo que si le turbaba un poco era que la Strauss estaba _bañada _en licor (y, por ende, con la ropa húmeda, entiéndase _marcando cada hermosa curva de su cuerpo) _y para variar, Lisanna se movía mucho, restregándole al rubio sus tetas en la espalda

—oye, Sting— el tono de la joven de repente se volvió serio

— ¿qué pasa?— trataba de no parecer nervioso

La Strauss le agarró el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes, no fue algo, digamos, brusco, sino suave (y, ¿por qué no? _sexy) _

— ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!— él estaba colapsado

—lo siento, es solo que tu oreja estaba allí tan tranquila que _tenía _que morderla— le dijo en tono jocoso

— ¡¿tenías?!— Lisanna le pasó la lengua lentamente por el lóbulo

—sí, _tenía_—

Sting trató de controlar su sangrado nasal

—pues no vuelvas a hacerlo—

—Tu autoridad como maestro no sirve conmigo…— se burló la Strauss

—estás actuando como una pervertida—

—es lo normal—

— ¿lo…normal?—

—si Sting, por si no lo sabes hay solo tres tipos de mujeres en este mundo—

— ¿ah, sí?—

—si: están las pervertidas de closet, las pervertidas que lo admiten y las chicas como Wendy que aún no tienen edad para ser parte de uno de esos bandos…—

_Ella se está metiendo en ese mismo saco_

Sting dio un suspiro y la ignoró

O, al menos, intentó hacerlo

— ¿puedes quedarte quieta?— pidió al sentirla temblar

_Ella sigue restregándole sus tetas en la espalda _

—Tengo frio— se quejó, Sting la bajó y, sacándose la chaqueta, se la puso en los hombros

—Listo, ahora sube— ella obedeció

— ¿sabes? incluso con toda esa pinta de malote eres bastante tierno, ¿lo sabías?—

Incluso repetía palabras

—no soy tierno—

—Si lo eres—

—que no—

—Que si—

—que no—

—Que sí y si lo niegas morderé tu oreja— silencio — ¿vez que eres tierno?—

— ¡eso no tiene nada que ver!— se quejó el rubio

—Mira, veo mi casa— en el buzón decía "Familia Strauss". El rubio llamó un par de veces, no contestó nadie

—Parece que Elfman-nii y Mira-onechan no han llegado— Sting la bajó

—bueno, ahora entra—

— ¿no quieres entrar conmigo?— interrogó la chica con lo que parecía ser su mayor imitación de una sonrisa inocente

—Lisanna, no pue…—

— ¿vaya que eres pervertido no?— Se burló esta sin dejarlo terminar —yo solo te estoy invitando a pasar, no _tenemos _que hacer _nada,_ ¿o sí?— el chico se sonrojó

—Solo será un rato— le dijo este como si fuera su padre.

Sentado en la cama que le pertenecía a Lisanna, el rubio observaba la habitación que ciertamente, parecía algo…infantil

Y es que tenía hasta juguetes

—Sting…— la chica lo llamó en tono cantarín, estaba totalmente envuelta en una manta

Que dejó caer

Él se tapó la cara con vergüenza

Debajo tenía un pijama consistente en un short y una polera de tirantes

—Caíste— se burló

—oye, ¿por qué tu cuarto es…así?— Lisanna tomó asiento a su lado y, con una sonrisa ligeramente melancólica, le contó el incidente de Edoras

—debió…debió haber sido difícil— fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir al muchacho

—lo fue, pero, ¿sabes? no creo que alguna vez olvide el día en que nos volvimos a reunir— la chica se recostó en la cama —creo que…ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida— murmuró con una sonrisa que hizo al Dragon Slayer sonreír también

—pasaste de ser una borracha alegre y pervertida a una sentimental— le dijo este en tono de burla mientras le acomodaba un mechón que no necesitaba ser acomodado

—Puede ser— admitió esta — ¿puedes quedarte un poco más?—

—si, por qué…— la zarpa de un oso lo hizo recostarse y un brazo femenino se acomodó alrededor de su cintura

—Buenas noches, Sting— le dijo esta antes de quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, mucha gente de la ciudad observó como un pobre chico rubio, haciendo uso de una magia extraña, huía de, literalmente, una mujer demonio que parecía tener toda la intención de matarlo.

Pero creo que es más interesante saber qué paso con Erza y Jerall que reírte de como Sting será castrado por Mirajane ya que esta le encontró durmiendo en la cama de su pura e inocente hermana menor ¿verdad?

Apenas la batalla había terminado, ambos habían decidido dar un pequeño paseo. Nada con un rumbo fijo, solo un simple paseo…

Ciertamente, hubieran deseado poder hacer eso, es decir, caminar tranquilamente el uno al lado del otro sin preocuparse por nada más. Jerall no podía ver la cara de la Scarlet debido a la oscuridad, pero seguramente ella estaba sonriendo a su lado.

Lo había estado pensando mucho últimamente, siempre que lo hacía podía sentir que la soledad lo visitaba y lo cierto era que aquello era muy frecuente

Y él no quería pasar por eso, ya había tenido suficiente

Suficiente culpa, suficientes pesadillas, suficiente sufrimiento, suficiente soledad

Y suficiente lejos de la única cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo

Erza se dio la vuelta cuando Jerall le tomó la mano. En la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato

_Él era oscuridad, ella era luz_

Titania emitió un ruidito de sorpresa al sentir los labios del mayor contra los suyos

Pero no opuso resistencia

Incluso contestó ansiosa

_Y él quería que caminaran juntos bajo la luz del sol_

— ¿Querías…terminar lo que dejamos pendiente la última vez?— preguntó la pelirroja todavía con los ojos cerrados

—no lo había pensado, pero ¿te gustaría que…?— sintió como lo agarraba fuertemente de la ropa para terminar lo que habían empezado.

* * *

(1): el absenta es un licor que puede ser desde 60% hasta 80% alcochol

(2) "Lucy en el cielo con diamantes" es una canción de The Beatles en la que Trollshima se basó para darle el nombre a la prota de Fairy Tail, Lissana asocio los diamantes con las estrellas

(3) M de masoquista XD

Un poco apresurado, pero meh, admito que estoy nadando en pruebas, asi que pense "o lo termino lo mas que pueda ahora o no actualizo en haaaaaaaaaaarto rato" y tampoco tenia muchas más ideas. En fin, espero que lo disfruten

**respuesta a Alm**: lo siento, no soy fan del NaLi (particularmente porque Lisanna y Natsu ni se hablan en el manga y NO e visto el anime como para verlos como pareja) asi que no escribire nada de ellos, lo siento

**respuesta a Erika**: no weon, no soy mexicana, soy chilena XD lo que ocurre es que sigo a uno que otro bloguer (pero no al culiao fome de german) y algunos de ellos son mexicanos, tambien sigo el canal de vete a la versh, asi que se me pegan varias expresiones propias de allá

En fin, dejen sus comentarios dandome su opinion, se los pido POR FAVOR, en serio, ustedes sueltan perlas de sabiduria cuando comentan

Nos leemos


	13. Chapter 13

Creo que no es necesario aclarar el estado en que quedó el pobre sujeto que osó enfrentarse a la llamada Demonio y, de pasada, al Dragon Slayer del trueno. Basta con decir que el personaje en cuestión llegó a creer que la voz de Warren diciendo que el ataque había cesado le pareció la de un nuevo Dios que lo estaba protegiendo con su omnipotencia.

De todas maneras, en este momento, Laxus se había resignado a tener que dejar a la Strauss en su casa, aceptando que apenas si había logrado descubrir que tenían química en combate pese a la tendencia de cada quien a irse por su cuenta

—Espera…— Mira lo agarró para que se escondiera tras el muro de un callejón

_Ok, eh visto suficiente hentai para saber cómo acabará esto_

— ¿Qué pasa?— y con una sonrisa de picardía tal que habría hecho ruborizarse a Rei Ayanami o al mismo Sesshomaru, la peliblanca señaló dos siluetas medio infantiles que caminaban bastante cerca el uno del otro, actuando como si aquella calle solo estuviera hecha para ellos dos en su paseo nocturno

— ¿Esos no son la pequeñaja de pechos planos y el mocoso con nombre de marica?— no era como si Laxus pasara mucho tiempo con los dos menores como para saberse sus nombres, aunque los conocía de vista

—Sí, pero la pregunta es, ¿qué están haciendo Romeo y Wendy en la calle a estas horas?— soltó una risa malvada

—Parece que están dando una vuelta— comentó el rubio sin darle mucha importancia

—eso vamos a averiguarlo…—

— ¿qué?—

Sin saber que la mayor chismosa no solo de Fairy Tail sino de todo el universo de este manga estaba siguiéndolos acompañada de lo que perfectamente pudo haber pasado por su perro faldero, Romeo y Wendy charlaban animadamente, actuando como si no estuvieran tan jodidamente cerca y mucho menos como si estuvieran tomados de la mano

Con los dedos entrelazados, si te interesa saber

A Mira le llamó la atención que estuvieran tan animados, preguntándose si aquello era una pequeña estrategia para no caer en el nerviosismo y en la cuenta de sus acciones o si simplemente cada quien actuaba de manera más extrovertida cuando se hallaban solos

Pero fuera cual fuera la situación, ella no se perdería dicho espectáculo, sobretodo porque, hasta el momento, los dos se lo tenía bastante bien guardadito

— ¿no crees que deberías dejarlos solos? si ella siente tu esencia van a darse cuenta y hasta allí llegó el chiste— lo cierto era que el Dreyar tenía una idea un poco distinta de una salida con aires de cita

—Sí, tienes razón, será más fácil sacárselo a Wendy mañana en la mañana—

Ella daba miedo

—Por cierto, ¿tu casa queda hacía allá, verdad? —

—sí, aunque debo decir que estoy cansada de caminar— aquello era un poco extraño

Es decir, ¿una maga de clase S cansada por una simple caminata?

— ¿y qué quieres que haga? —

—cárgame—

Desvergonzada

—Me niego—

—que poco caballeroso— se burló esta

—Sería patético que accediera fácilmente, pero es como dices, así que…hagamos un trato—

— ¿un trato? —

—una apuesta: si me ganas te cargaré en mis hombros, pero si yo gano tu tendrás que cargarme a mi— no era como si Laxus realmente pretendiera hacer que la Strauss lo cargara si perdía

En el fondo, las cosas estaban arregladas para que Mira ganara sí o sí, pero manteniendo el orgullo del Dragon Slayer

Un plan perfecto

—muy bien, acepto—

Ca…chi… ¡pún!

—Eh perdido— Mira suspiró y Laxus ya iba a decirle que no era necesario cuando esta se agachó

—anda, sube—

—No creo que sea buena idea—

—Tú la propusiste, ahora hazte responsable—

— ¿no sería…muy pesado? —

—nada que pese menos de 120 kilos representa un problema para mí—

— ¡¿vives en la luna o algo parecido?! — Mira sonrió de manera que fácilmente se calificaría como "diabólica"

—porque, debido a mi orgullo como maga, no puedo romper una promesa, ¿verdad? —

Ella vio a través de su plan

Y se divertirá haciéndolo sentir como una nena

Laxus se acomodó sobre la maga de cabellos blancos, pensando en lo ridículo que se vería el ser cargado por una mujer. Ojalá que nadie pasara cerca

—Voy a levantarme— y, sentado sobre sus hombros, el rubio sintió como ella se ponía de pie

Eso…era…

—miedo, miedo, miedo… ¡joder esto está demasiado alto y da miedo! — Si tuvieras un exceed ya estarías acostumbrado a las alturas — ¡bájame, bájame, bájame Mira, no espera, MIRAJANE-SAMA! — el hecho de haber sido llamada Mira-sama fue algo bastante tentador, sin embargo, la albina no iba a ceder tan fácil

—oye, Laxus, ¿tienes un momento? —

— ¿ahora qué quieres? —

—Tu peso no es problema, pero me estás sacando de equilibrio si te mueves tanto—

—Oye, yo soy el que tiene el cuello tan alto como una jirafa—

—esto podría requerir de algo de esfuerzo, ¿podrías colocar tus piernas sobre mis brazos? — el sujeto obedeció, la chica le agarró las piernas. Era como el seguro de una montaña rusa

—Listo— ella asintió satisfecha —tu entrepierna estaba presionando mi nuca y tenías tus pantorrillas apretadas contra mis pechos, pero ahora está mejor—

Yo no necesitaba saber eso

—Si lo dices de esa manera llevar a alguien en tus hombros suena bastante erótico— comentó el Dreyar

—puede que sí, aunque lo cierto es que lo normal sería que tu me llevaras en los hombros—

—Si hubieras ganado lo habría hecho—

Ella caminaba normalmente

—No te daría el privilegio de tener mis pechos rozando tu espalda—

Hija de puta

—no estaba pensando en eso, simplemente era un favor y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no que estabas cansada? —

—Mi cansancio desapareció po arte de magia—

—propusiste algo con lo que no podías perder, ¿verdad? —

—Por supuesto—

Maldita demonio

Laxus dejó de sentirse como un princeso cuando llegaron frente a la casa de los Strauss y la chica lo bajó

—Me pregunto si Lissana y Elfman habrán llegado— divagó

—Yo me largo, nos vemos mañana—

—Espera—

— ¿qué? —

—se me quedó algo—

— ¿qué? no me Jo…— Mira se apoyó en la cerca

Y le dio beso en la boca

—Ahora sí, nos vemos mañana—

Quince minutos después, Elfman llegó a casa, Laxus seguía parado como estúpido en la puerta de la casa.

Por su parte, Romeo dejó a Wendy en la puerta de Fairy Hills de manera bastante más caballerosa que el 90% de sus compañeros de gremio. Ganándose incluso un beso en la mejilla sobre el pequeño corte que se había hecho en batalla.

A Gray le había llegado su buena parte de la paliza que tenían para dar, así que Juvia, como buena compañera de gremio, lo había acostado en su cama y, tras revisar todos los cajones al más puro estilo Natsu (ropa interior incluida), se hallaba en una seria discusión mental en el cuarto del durmiente alquimista de hielo

— ¡Juvia-san, no puedes hacerle eso! ¡Gray-san confía en ti! — le dijo una pequeña replica de Wendy que usaba un vestido blanco y tenía unas pequeñas alitas de dragón en la espalda junto a una aureola

—joder, no le hagas caso a esa mocosa, solo sáltale encima, al fin y al cabo si no se acuerda no pasó, ¿verdad? — una réplica de Mira con la Satan Soul la tentaba a hacer aquello que no debía. Y las dos posturas se gritaban desde sus hombros

—no, Juvia-san, Gray-san te quiere mucho, pero traicionarías su confianza si le haces algo y _él podría odiarte, ¿sabes?_ — aquello la asustó. La pequeña Mira le dio una patada en el rostro a la réplica de Wendy

—ok, ahora que esta mojigata se calló escúchame: tienes una oportunidad **ÚNICA EN LA VIDA, **ese tipo está allí acostado tranquilamente y no creo que sea TAN marica como para resistirse si tu…ya sabes— el movimiento de cejas que hiso fue más explicito que sus palabras —así que ya sabes qué hacer—

—pero Juvia-san, ¿y si pierdes a Gray-san por esto? — la peliazul tragó saliva

—Es un riesgo que Juvia debe correr— Mira le sacó la lengua a Wendy mientras esta daba un suspiro antes de que las dos desaparecieran

Entonces, ahora…

—Gracias por traerme— se volteó para toparse con Gray totalmente despierto

_Si instinto anti-violación lo hiso despertar _

—eh…de…de nada, Gray-sama— ella se rió nerviosamente, aunque en el fondo sentía que su plan fue frustrado

—vaya, es bastante tarde y estoy cansado, así que, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir? —

—_Juvia, quiero que seas mía…_

—_ah…Gray-sama, se siente tan…_

—_Juvia, te amo, quiero que seamos siempre tú y yo_

—no sé qué te estás imaginando, pero tu vas a dormir en mi cama, yo me iré al sofá—

—pero Gray-sama, Juvia no puede aprovecharse de hospitalidad— le dijo con cara de perrito abandonado

El chico suspiró

—Ven aquí— ella se sentó en la cama a su lado —date la vuelta— la maga de agua tragó saliva, Gray le ató las muñecas con un pedazo de cable

—Gray-sama, ¿ya vas a hacerme algo así? — Tragó saliva —bueno, si a ti te gusta no me importa…—

El alquimista de hielo le vendó los ojos

—Recuéstate— Juvia se dejó tender en la cama.

No pasó nada

— ¿Gray-sama? — el alquimista de hielo ya estaba dormido a su lado. Lo siento, pero eso no va a darse por el momento.

* * *

**Extra que no tiene nada que ver con la historia: reacción de los lolicon ante el corte de cabello de Wendy (ocurre en el 388 del manga, así que menudo spoiler te acabas de tragar):**

**La más común:**

—¿?— la Marvell miró a Warren —¿ocurre algo?— llevaba como dos minutos observándola y, honestamente, ya la estaba incomodando

—tu cabello...—

—ah, si, tuve que cortarlo, ese demonio me cortó toda una coleta, así que...— el sujeto se pouo a llorar —¿Warren-san?— el mago se tiró al suelo de forma dramatica

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!— ciertamente, se veía bastante menos loli...

**O en su defecto...**

—Warren-san...¿ocurre algo?— su constante mirada la estaba incomodando

—tu cabello—

—tuve que cortármelo porque ese demonio me cortó toda una coleta, así que lo emparejé— confesó —¿por qué?— la sonrisa de pervertido del sujeto la hizo temblar

—mi fetiche por las mujeres con pelo corto está regresando...—

* * *

Bueno damas y caballeros eh aquí el final de esta ajetreada noche. Pronto se viene el festival y, con él, más de una declaración , ¿de quien? esperen y lo veran...

**(comentario sobre el manga de esta semana, asi que si no lo has leido no lo leas)**

Por cierto, soy la unica a la que no le gusto el cap de esta semana? solo lo salvo por la aparicion de los dragones gemelos (a los que les van a mentar la madre, estoy segura) y la escena de wendy, esa chica cada vez me cae mejor, creo que ella y Lucy han madurado mucho como personajes en este arco (me meti en un foro y los comentarios más comunes al respecto estan puestos en ese pequeño extra, la verdad es que me reí mucho) , pero la evangelización de Minerva... no sé, no me agradó en lo absoluto, de hecho, creo que prefiero verla muerta antes que en Sabertooth otra vez, sobretodo porque su pelea con Erza daba mucho más. Los pantalones de Blaziken de Erza normalmente aparecen en peleas más epicas 77


	14. Chapter 14

Pese a que Sting logró llegar con vida a Fairy Tail, eso no significaba que se salvaría el trasero de la ira de Mirajane, pero para su suerte, o desgracia, Rogue tuvo los suficientes pantalones como para preguntarle a la llamada demonio qué pruebas tenía de que el rubio le había hecho algo a su hermana, ¿el resultado?

Un muy estúpido, ciertamente

Porque el gremio fue acomodado como el tribunal de Ace Attoney, Mira estaba vestida como la fiscal Franziska Von Karma y Rogue con el traje azul de Phoenix, el acusado, Sting, evidentemente

— ¿Por qué carajo soy yo la que siempre termina metida en estas cosas?— comentó Levy luego de que la Strauss mayor la sentara donde debía ir el juez —Erza, diles algo—

— ¿Ocurre algo, Levy-san?— le preguntó la Scarlet con una gigantesca sonrisa y un aura de flores color pastel a su alrededor

— ¿qué es esta perturbadora aura de felicidad? — Pensó algo traumada —eh…como sea, se abre la sesión, el acusado Sting por supuesto abuso sexual hacia Lissana Strauss, ¿Cómo se declara el acusado? —

— ¡inocente! —

—La fiscalía pide permiso para cocerle los huevos a este gusano—

— ¡protesto, la fiscalía está insultando a mi cliente! —

—no ha lugar y, Mira, ya me metiste en esto, ahora lo llevas hasta el final— declaró—Que pase al estrado el testigo de la defensa—

—La defensa llama a Yukino Aguria—

— ¿Cómo me metí en esto? — Preguntó la chica —aunque Rogue se ve bastante bien con ese traje— pensó lo último

—Bienvenida a mi mundo— le dijo Levy

—en fin, señorita Aguria, ¿cree usted que el acusado sería capaz de cometer un acto como este? —

— ¡protesto! ¡La opinión de Yukino no es relevante! —

—Debido a la falta de testigos podemos hacernos una idea de cómo actuaría mi cliente en una situación así—

—lo permito—

—eh, bueno…Sting es… ¿en serio tengo que contestar esto? —

—Si— ella suspiró

—Bueno, Sting es…impulsivo, molesto, fastidioso, vago, deja de lado sus deberes de maestro, irresponsable…—

_Algunos minutos después_

—metiche, arrogante…—

— ¡¿hay algún pero en alguna parte?! — le gritó su maestro, la chica suspiró

—Pero no un pervertido, además, si soy sincera, te tiene demasiado miedo como para hacerle algo a Lissana-san…eso y es demasiado nena—

— ¡oye! —

—eh…gracias señorita Aguria— Rogue tenía ganas de azotarse la cabeza contra el muro

—La fiscalía llama a Lisanna Strauss al estrado—

—hermana ya te dije que Sting no me hiso nada, tu nos viste y los dos estábamos vestidos—

—con lo nena que es Sting, Lisanna no necesita quitarle la ropa para hacerlo suyo— se burló Cana

— ¡¿por qué todos están convencidos de que soy una nena?! —

—Abogado controle a su cliente—

—maldita sea Sting, ni siquiera me estás pagando por esto, así que calla y deja que te defienda— le reclamó Rogue

— ¡pero...! —

—Cállate— le ordenaron Mira, Levy y Rogue. El chico dio un suspiro.

Lo bueno fue que, tras varios latigazos (¿en qué momento le había quitado Mira el látigo a Lucy?), gritos, mentadas de madre y que Levy tuviera ganas de lanzarse de un puente preguntándose por qué acababa metida en ese tipo de cosas, Lisanna logró convencer a Mirajane de que el rubio no le había hecho nada más que llevarla a su casa tras la batalla, evitando con ello que la Strauss le echara aceite hirviendo en las bolas.

Sin embargo, el pellejo de Sting pasó a quinto plano luego de que Cana le preguntara a Erza por qué estaba tan perturbadoramente feliz y esta les contara lo ocurrido con Jerall la noche anterior. Ciertamente, la declaración de aquel emo era bastante alentadora para muchos, ¿no lo creen?

* * *

Romeo iba caminando sin rumbo con las manos en los bolsillos cuando escuchó una vocecita bastante dulce que venía en su dirección

_Miwataseba ichimen  
Hakkin no sekai ni  
Ippo dake fumidashite_

_Itsu made mo tomaranai  
Kono mune no tokimeki de  
Issho ni odorou_

_Kimi no senaka de ano hi mitsuketa tsuki ga  
Kyou mo miraa booru mitai ni yozora de  
Kirari chirari kagayaiteru_

_Kawatteku mono  
Kawaranai mono  
Akippoi watashi ga  
Hajimete shitta  
Kono eien o  
Kimi ni chikau yo_

Wendy iba caminando haciendo equilibrio sobre el muro de la calle con una bolso de cartero color verde al hombro mientras contaba aquella alegre canción en un tono despreocupado. Era curioso que Charle no estuviera con ella

_Oportunidad_

—Hola— la saludó como quien no quiere la cosa — ¿qué haces allá arriba? — ella lo miró con una sonrisa

—hola, estaba de ociosa—

—se nota, ¿para qué el bolso? —

—Tomé una misión sencilla, tenía que hacer una entrega—

— ¿entrega? ¿De qué? —

—un libro, me dieron 10.000 gemas y esto— la chica le mostró la ocarina que llevaba colgada del cuello

—ya veo, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora? — ella ladeó la cabeza

—iba a dar una vuelta a la montaña, me gusta ir allí—

— ¿quieres que vayamos juntos? — preguntó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajarse. Ella sonrió

—Claro— contestó apretando su mano.

* * *

Cuando ya estaban arriba se podía ver casi toda la ciudad

—La vista desde aquí es increíble— comentó el Conbolt, vio como la Marvell tomaba el instrumento — ¿sabes tocarla? — ella asintió

—Grandine me enseñó— explicó con nostalgia

—Espera, ¿Cómo una dragona sabe tocar una ocarina? es decir, no tiene labios— la peliazul se rió

— ¿sabes? a veces yo también me lo pregunto— confesó ella mientras comenzaba a tocarla.

La melodía era lenta, suave, como la brisa. Le hacía sentir tranquilo

_Y, de alguna manera, hacía sentir como si __**el **__**tiempo estuviera volviendo atrás**_

Cuando terminó de tocarla, notó que el muchacho la observaba fijamente

— ¿o…ocurre algo? —

—Nada en realidad, pero tocas bien— ella se sonrojó levemente

—gracias, si quieres puedo enseñarte— Romeo notó que el instrumento era dejado, con lentitud, en sus manos.

* * *

Cuando Natsu abrió el libro junto a sus compañeros aún solteros, se encontraron con que la última página estaba arrancada y en su lugar decía

"_queridos chicos:_

_Usar un libro para conquistar a una mujer que ya está enamorada de ti es redundante, tanto o más que regar con lluvia, en serio._

_Y nosotras que los considerábamos más valientes, pero en fin, esperamos sus respuestas con ansias._

_Firman, las Hadas de Fairy Tail"_

* * *

Hola queridas victimas de mi ocio, estan felices? porque yo no, tengo prueba de quimica T-T

En fin, para decidir el orden en que se desarrollaran las parejas en este fic les propongo un

**Concurso**

En este fic, además de parodiar ace attorney, aparecen dos canciones ambas interpretadas por Wendy, quien adivine como se llaman y de donde son elegira las siguientes dos parejas en declararse. Les dejo una pista: la primera es de un anime (o una saga de anime?) y la segunda, de un juego (o una saga de juegos?) en fin, dejen sus comentarios al respecto**  
**

En fin, te deseo buenas noches/dias/ tardes


End file.
